


Подо льдом

by vasi_lina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasi_lina/pseuds/vasi_lina
Summary: Бэкхёну нужен мет. Чондэ нужен наркоман.





	1. знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> "лёд" - одно из сленговых названий метамфетамина
> 
> ну, вы чувствуете игру слов, да?  
> _____________________________  
> мой первый выложенный слэш
> 
> за который, во многом, стоит благодарить мою драгоценную сестру

Острые коленки, тёмные то ли от грязи, то ли от синяков, торчат из дырок на джинсах. Взгляд, такой же острый, цепляется за каждое движение Чондэ. Это нервирует. Весь этот парень – угловатый, худой, затравленный – нервирует.

Чондэ готовился, он вообще-то выстроил целую стратегию поведения, продумал разговоры, прикинул план для будущей книги – но на деле все эти задумки кажутся какими-то неуместными. Вот он, наркоман, на его кухне. Сидит, смотрит из-под красной чёлки, перебирает бахрому на скатерти тонкими пальцами. И говорить с ним оказывается сложнее, чем с котом на подоконнике.

Кот хотя бы не угрожал смертью, воровством или шантажом.

Этот парень, в общем-то, тоже не угрожал – но Чондэ ведь готовился, он прочитал всё о наркоманах, и в каждой книге, статье и лекции жирным шрифтом было выделено: «не доверяйте зависимым».

Они даже сами себе доверять не могут.

Они и принадлежат-то не себе, а пунктам из запрещённого списка веществ.

Чондэ держит это в голове, пока заваривает чай себе и ему (едва тёплый, чтобы при всём желании нельзя было обжечься или обжечь), ставит на скатерть перед угловатым парнем и садится напротив.

– Меня зовут Чондэ, – он вкладывает в голос побольше дружелюбия.

– Бэкхён.

Бэкхён нашёлся с час назад у стены дома, лежащий прямо на асфальте и ревущий на грани истерики. Чондэ вышел из дома за сигаретами, но Бэкхён в секунду поменял его планы. Понадобилось минут десять на то, чтобы он хотя бы заметил попытки Чондэ заговорить с ним, и ещё двадцать – чтобы буквально затащить его в квартиру. Бэкхён идти то ли не мог, то ли не захотел, но хотя бы не сопротивлялся.

Зато теперь одной только интонацией, ядовитой и настороженной, возвёл вокруг себя стену.

Бэкхён – наркоман. Пакетик с грязно-синим порошком, который вывалился у него из кармана, об этом прямо-таки кричал. Как и худоба, и бледность, и нервозность – Бэкхён только что прекратил терзать бахрому и перешёл на свои рукава (длинные, отметил Чондэ), начав вытягивать из них нитки. 

Порошок, кстати, Чондэ переложил в свою куртку, и его явно стоит вернуть, но когда Бэкхён ещё только успокаивался, валяясь в коридоре, это было как-то не к месту. Сейчас же Чондэ нужен доброжелательный разговор, а брошюры про наркоманов гласили: не акцентируйте внимание наркомана на том, что он наркоман.

Учитывая предмет разговора, это всё равно придётся сделать, но Чондэ хочет хотя бы попытаться следовать правилам.

– Ты меня знаешь? – Бэкхён поднимает взгляд со своих рукавов и вопросительно приподнимает брови.

Чондэ мотает головой, понимая, что ему сегодня несказанно повезло. Наркомана не пришлось искать по подворотням – он нашёлся сам. А ещё он вполне связно говорит, и мыслит вроде бы ясно. Даже выглядит неплохо (если не считать синяков, которые видны в дырах на одежде, да красно-лилового пятна на скуле).

– Нет, но… – Чондэ замолкает, делает глоток из горячей чашки (Бэкхён свою игнорирует) и решает сказать всё прямо. – Но очень хотел бы узнать. Понимаешь ли, я – писатель. У меня есть полгода на то, чтобы написать книгу о наркозависимых. И я был бы очень благодарен за помощь. В том числе – благодарен материально.

Бэкхён прищуривается недоверчиво, и Чондэ на его собственной кухне становится до жути неуютно из-за того, насколько пристально на него смотрят эти красные и припухшие глаза.

– И что от меня нужно?

– Интервью. Анонимные, если хочешь. 

– О чём? Как сторчаться за полгода? Или сто и один способ заработать на дозу? У меня есть знакомая шлюха, тебе по-любому понравится общение с ней.

Чондэ едва не давится чаем, но продолжает дружелюбно улыбаться.

– Всё, что ты сможешь рассказать о своём жизненном пути, очень мне поможет. И если ты подключишь к делу своих знакомых, то это тоже будет полезно. Но всё же я хотел бы построить книгу вокруг чьей-то одной истории.

Чондэ честно пытается быть тёплым и открытым, но Бэкхён выглядит всё таким же колючим. Как подросток.

Хотя он и может быть ещё подростком. На вид, по крайней мере, Чондэ не дал бы ему больше семнадцати.

– Тогда тебе лучше выбрать кого-то другого, – Бэкхён то ли усмехается, то ли улыбается криво. – Я могу однажды просто не прийти на встречу. Вообще никогда.

Последние слова звучат особенно мрачно, но Чондэ всё равно воодушевляется, видя, что собеседник вроде бы не против самой идеи.

– Интервью не займут много времени, поверь. И если нужно – можешь несколько дней пожить у меня. 

Украсть что-то наркоману будет сложно, Чондэ об этом позаботился заранее. Все деньги спрятаны в книги и под ковры, а дорогой техники в этой квартире отродясь не водилось. 

– И почему я могу тебе доверять?

Чондэ на секунду зависает, не понимая, о чём вообще говорит этот парень. Но когда взгляд снова скользит по его синякам, по красным глазам, по царапинам на шее, до Чондэ наконец доходит. Кровоподтёки не могли появиться сами по себе. Кто-то сделал всё это с Бэкхёном. А может, не один человек. И не один раз. Натренированный разум уже прикидывает, как об этом получше расспросить и как включить в книгу, но Чондэ решает подумать обо всём позже. Для начала с Бэкхёном нужно наладить хоть какой-то контакт.

– Я забрал тебя с улицы, напоил чаем… И вообще, разве я похож на плохого человека? – Чондэ улыбается шире, всем своим видом демонстрируя «хорошесть».

Бэкхён воспринимает вопрос всерьёз – окидывает его неожиданно серьёзным взглядом, оценивающим, сомневающимся. И спустя несколько неловких секунд выдаёт тихое «нет». 

– И… Я согласен, наверное. Только давай начнём завтра? Мне плохо, – он опускает голову ниже и добавляет севшим голосом. – Очень.

Столь резкий переход от колючести к неприкрытой грусти выглядит странно, но Чондэ не удивляется – он читал про перепады настроения у зависимых. А ещё – про их тягу к манипулированию и обману. Но Бэкхён сейчас кажется действительно грустным, уставшим и каким-то… надломленным?

Чондэ сдерживает улыбку, понимая, что эпитеты и строки уже возникают в его голове. Этот парень явно может вдохновлять. И интересных историй у него наверняка полно. Большего для писательства и не надо.

– Конечно. Мой диван – твой диван, и ванная тоже, и кухня, – Чондэ встаёт из-за стола. – Идём, я покажу.

Бэкхён послушно ходит за ним по всей квартире, слушает правила, а когда Чондэ доводит его до дивана, то тут же ложится на него и сворачивается клубком. Чондэ стоит над ним с минуту, но решает оставить в покое. Будить мгновенно заснувшего парня ради постельного белья кажется чуть ли не садистским.

 

Чондэ просыпается, когда солнце уже близится к полудню. Желание закурить осаждается воспоминанием о том, что сигарет он вчера так и не купил. Вслед за этим вспоминается и Бэкхён, и разговоры, и необходимость каким-то неведомым способом превратить натянутые диалоги в искренние.

Бэкхён наверняка уже проснулся и ждёт его.

Однако в зале Чондэ ждёт только пустой диван, на кухне – кот, а в коридоре – распахнутая дверь. Случившееся довольно очевидно, но Чондэ всё равно обходит квартиру заново, заодно проверяя, не пропало ли что-нибудь (ответ – не пропало, даже подушки на диване лежат в перфекционистком порядке). 

Бэкхён ушёл.

Идея книги окончательно перестаёт казаться хорошей. Но растрогать контракт с издательством – себе дороже, так что, одеваясь, Чондэ уже начинает морально готовиться к вечернему забегу по клубам, подворотням и где там ещё обитают наркоманы.

Второй за утро сюрприз ждёт его в кармане куртки. Голубоватые кристаллы блестят и переливаются на ладони, пока Чондэ решает, что делать с этим пакетиком. Выкинуть, слить в унитаз, высыпать с балкона? 

Или понадеяться, что Бэкхён за ним вернётся?

Чондэ на грани страха ненавидит клубы, шарахается от тёмных переулков и, если честно, перспектива охоты за наркоманами его немного пугает. Поэтому он вчера так обрадовался Бэкхёну, каким подозрительным тот бы ни казался. И раз есть шанс на то, что он вернётся – то Чондэ, определённо, готов подождать.

Хотя в магазин сходить всё равно надо.

Чондэ успевает закупиться сигаретами и едой, покурить наконец, прибраться и дописать введение к книге (придумать название к ней всё ещё не выходит), когда квартиру оглашает пищащий звонок.

Чондэ – совсем немного – волнуется, но это ведь он только что написал три листа о том, как важно понимать наркобольных, видеть в них личностей и строить с ними человечные взаимоотношения. 

Бэкхён на пороге кажется одновременно смущённым и злым, когда без всяких приветствий и предисловий спрашивает:

– Мой винт у тебя?

Винт, он же – скорость, хрусталь, лёд и ещё с десяток названий – это метамфетамин, те самые кристаллы, Чондэ гуглил. 

Залог нормальных отношений – доверие. Чондэ Бэкхёну доверять не собирается, но вот Бэкхён Чондэ доверять должен. Так что Чондэ протягивает ему пакетик и сторонится, приглашая в дом. 

Бэкхён хватает мет немного судорожным движением и тут же прячет его в карман своей необъятной куртки. На миг Чондэ кажется, что сейчас он уйдёт, но Бэкхён, поколебавшись, заходит в квартиру и встает посреди коридора, так и не убирая из карманов рук.

Ко вчерашним синякам прибавилась разбитая губа и отметины на шее. При виде них Чондэ становится не по себе, внутри просыпается и сочувствие, и любопытство, но он одёргивает себя. К этому парню он должен чувствовать только лишь профессиональный интерес. 

Чондэ не нанимался никого спасать.

В конце концов, если история Бэкхёна закончится плохо, то книге это пойдёт только на пользу. Получилось бы в меру трагично, в меру трогательно и поучительно. 

Бэкхён молчит, сосредоточенно изучая пол, а Чондэ жестом приглашает его на кухню. Он свято верит в сближающую силу чаепитий, а ещё шум чайника неплохо заполняет тишину.

Чондэ не спрашивает, почему Бэкхён ушёл – не стоит акцентировать внимание на отрицательных моментах, их и без того будет достаточно. Вместо этого он предлагает всё то же, что и вчера. Кружка с каркадэ снова выступает символом доброй воли.

– Я согласен, – Бэкхён ловит вопросительный взгляд Чондэ и говорит уже твёрже. – Правда согласен, можешь не бояться, я больше не сбегу. 

Чондэ продолжает смотреть недоверчиво, и Бэкхён тихо добавляет, что идти ему всё равно некуда. А потом берёт в руки кружку, пробует чай и морщится так по-детски умилительно, что Чондэ на секунду вообще забывает, что хотел сказать. Бэкхён здесь и сейчас выглядит полной противоположностью вчерашнего угрюмого парня.

– И я вроде говорил, что мы начнём сегодня, так что пожалуйста. Спрашивай, – Бэкхён глядит на него с любопытством, и Чондэ понимает, что, кажется, контакт налажен. 

Ноутбук давно уже включен, файл с вопросами неделю как готов, и Чондэ, не замечая собственной довольной улыбки, создаёт файл для ответов. 

Несколько дней – и самая сложная часть работы над книгой будет закончена. А его квартира снова станет спокойным обиталищем для него и кота.


	2. доза

Бён Бэкхён, двадцать лет, закончил среднюю школу, сейчас нигде не учится и не работает.

На этом нейтральные вопросы заканчиваются, а переходить к более личным Чондэ немного страшно.

«Детские мечты и планы».

«Первая доза, как, когда, почему».

«Семья».

Чондэ уверен, что любой вопрос обернётся чем-то крайне грустным. А то и настоящим взрывом, психика наркоманов ведь крайне неустойчива, Чондэ прочёл об этом целое исследование. 

Бэкхён сидит напротив, длинными пальцами чертит по скатерти невидимые узоры и выглядит вполне мирно. Почти спокойно. Только закушенная губа да брови, сведённые к переносице, выдают напряжение. 

Спрашивать придётся в любом случае, но начать, определённо, стоит с чего-то светлого.

– Какое из детских воспоминаний для тебя – лучшее?

Бэкхён сильнее кусает тонкие губы, а движения пальцев сбиваются.

– Лучшее воспоминание… Окей. Мне было лет тринадцать. Я стоял на крыше, рисовал, всё вокруг было очень серым, и ты даже не представляешь, как сильно я хотел передать всё это давление неба на крыши. У меня не получалось нихера, всё выглядело то слишком резким, то слишком расплывшимся, я ненавидел свою криворукость, но пытался, раз пять начинал заново, – Бэкхён откидывается на спинку стула и прикрывает глаза. – А потом пошёл дождь. Я сначала и его возненавидел, начал прятать краски, но… Тут нужно сказать, что рисовал я тогда гуашью, очень густой, а сам рисунок стоял на мольберте. И получилось так, что дождь прямо у меня на глазах примыл мои нарисованные тучи к крышам именно так, как я хотел, чтобы всё это выглядело. Секунд на двадцать. Потом вода весь рисунок превратила в какую-то мешанину, но вот тот момент, когда сам дождь рисовал вместе со мной… Короче, эти двадцать секунд – первое, что приходит на ум, – Бэкхён открывает глаза, облокачивается на стол и усмехается. – И почти единственное, в общем-то.

Чондэ, ожидавший историю о каком-нибудь семейном празднике, немного подвисает.

– Так ты… художник?

– Вроде того.

Чондэ заполняет строку под вопросом об увлечениях.

– И что в твоём хобби нравится тебе больше всего? Почему ты любишь рисовать?

– Честно? – голос Бэкхёна звучит неожиданно твёрдо. – Я ненавижу рисовать. У меня из десяти картин девять – полное дерьмо, и даже десятая выглядит не так, как я хочу. А краски стоят чуть ли не дороже наркоты. Зато сами картины никому и даром не нужны, если только тебя не распиарили критики. Которых я, ясное дело, тоже ненавижу… – он осекается. – Но об этом ты не спрашивал, вроде бы.

Чондэ хмыкает.

– Моя бывшая ведёт колонку о современной живописи.

– Ну… Тогда хорошо, что она уже бывшая, да? – Бэкхён улыбается и смотрит на Чондэ с прищуром. – А я могу задавать тебе вопросы?

Диалог должен быть равноправным, иначе не получится создать даже иллюзию доверия. Однако прямо сейчас у Чондэ нет никакого желания говорить о себе, но зато есть огромное желание развить завязавшийся разговор. Бэкхён снова может куда-нибудь исчезнуть, или даже умереть, а Чондэ действительно нужна его история.

– Давай пока вернёмся к тебе… – он смотрит на список вопросов и вздыхает.

Чондэ совершенно не представляет, как можно вот так вот просто взять и спросить что-нибудь вроде «влияние наркотиков на вашу половую жизнь». 

Подобное, конечно, можно и отложить, но почти все вопросы требуют довольно неприятных ответов. Будь Чондэ на месте Бэкхёна, он бы встал и ушёл уже где-нибудь на десятом. 

– Да что там такое? – Бэкхён неожиданно перегибается через стол и разворачивает ноутбук к себе. Когда Чондэ тянет руки, чтобы вернуть его обратно, тот уже оказывается на бёновских коленках.

Устраивать драку из-за ноутбука было бы просто комично, особенно если учесть, кому предназначены эти вопросы. Так что Чондэ остаётся только сидеть, смотреть в стол и надеяться, что Бэкхён – далеко не такой закрытый, как он сам. 

Спустя минуту любоваться скатертью надоедает, и Чондэ поднимает глаза.

Бэкхён читает, прикусывая мизинец (привычка?) и чуть прищурив глаза. Чондэ впервые позволяет себе открыто его рассматривать. Отмечать взглядом тёмно-красные волосы с отросшими корнями, болезненно-бледную кожу, грязную футболку, свисающую с худых плеч. Синяки и кровоподтёки. 

Когда Бэкхён поднимает голову, Чондэ вздрагивает и опускает взгляд. Что довольно странно, он ведь не делал вообще ничего неправильного. Но почему-то чувствует себя так, словно его застали за подглядыванием.

– В принципе, я могу на всё это ответить, но тебе не кажется, что будет гораздо проще, если я отвечу письменно? Только… – Бэкхён возвращает ноутбук и смотрит Чондэ прямо в глаза. – Я хочу тебя нарисовать. И ещё пара идей давно в голове вертится. Можно это будет условием? Ты покупаешь краски и всё остальное, а я отвечаю на любые вопросы, – Чондэ теряется, и Бэкхён добавляет. – Совершенно любые. Вот прям абсолютно. И не подумай, тебе не придётся особо позировать, ты можешь просто сидеть, писать, а я тихонечко… – Бэкхён взмахивает руками, словно изображая процесс рисования, и широко улыбается.

Улыбаясь, он становится почти десятилетним.

Это как-то обезоруживает, пробирается прямо в разум и остаётся среди самых необычных воспоминаний Чондэ за всю его жизнь.

Аванс за книгу распихан в тайники по всей квартире, и если пару-тройку из них опустошить, то денег на краски наверняка хватит. А ещё у Чондэ появляется просто великолепная идея, благодаря которой его книгу окрестят «новаторской» и «открывающей другую сторону вопроса». 

– Хорошо. Но тогда… Как только закончишь с вопросами, начнёшь вести что-то вроде дневника. Будешь писать туда своё отношение к опроснику, ко мне, к людям, к миру. Опишешь свои мысли и эмоции, какие только взбредут в голову. Максимально честно и полно. Идёт? 

Улыбка Бэкхёна гаснет, но он кивает. 

 

Следующим утром Чондэ первым делом проверяет зал и облегчённо вздыхает при виде Бэкхёна. Не сбежавшего, спящего, укутавшегося в кокон из одеяла и хмурящегося чему-то неведомому. На кухне ждёт ноутбук с открытым файлом, который из двух страниц разросся до тринадцати. 

Оставлять Бэкхёна одного не хочется в любом случае, но за одиннадцать страниц текста он наверняка будет расплачиваться долгим и крепким сном. А значит – не сбежит, ничего не испортит и не украдёт. Так что спустя полчаса Чондэ уже стоит посреди канцелярского и пялится на ценники под красками. Компромисс между размером палитры и размером кошелька обретается на двадцати четырёх цветах, вскорости к ним прибавляются кисти, бумага для рисования и ежедневник. 

Чондэ спешит домой даже быстрее, чем когда-то (очень давно) спешил на свидания. Но выясняется, что зря – Бэкхён всё ещё спит. Разбудить его не позволяет совесть – Чондэ слишком много читал про нарушения сна у метамфетаминовых наркоманов, про кошмары и истощение организма. Если Бён не столкнулся с этим сейчас, значит, столкнётся очень скоро, так что лишать его последних минут мирного сна представляется чем-то подлым. 

Вместо этого Чондэ заваривает чай, зажигает сигарету и окунается в бэкхёновские ответы. Он ожидает чего-то тяжёлого (наркоманами ведь становятся из-за проблем с собой и окружающими), путаного (логика и наркотики – это же что-то взаимоисключающее) и жалобного (безответственность наркозависимых выделялась красным на каждом втором сайте). 

Ответы и вправду оказываются сбивчивыми, с ехидными комментариями по поводу и без, а посреди текста Чондэ встречаются две картины (первая – луна над какой-то тёмной рекой, вторая – психоделичная смесь с орущим силуэтом) и подписи, гласящие «вот примерно так я себя тогда ощущал». Но вместо саможаления в текстах обнаруживается неприкрытое самоуничижение, а пиздец начинается уже с вполне невинного вопроса про семью.

Вместо семьи обнаруживается отец – «бутылка водки на ножках», и мать – «хорошая, но мертвая лет с девяти». У Чондэ руки чешутся отредактировать эту явную описку, но вместо этого он морально готовится к ещё большему количеству опечаток и продолжает читать. 

У Чондэ отличное воображение и сильно развитое чувство сострадания, так что спустя пару минут он понимает, что готовиться стоило не к ошибкам в правописании (их не так уж и много), а к ошибкам Бэкхёна и его близких, о которых он рассказывает неожиданно прямо.

Об отце, который, несмотря на алкоголизм, обладал очень даже крепкими кулаками. О том, что мать, заботливая, хоть и забитая, однажды не выдержала именно этого – и умерла после того, как отец особенно жестоко прошёлся по ней ножкой стола. Это ведь его жена не проследила за маленьким сыном, который залез на стол (Бён поясняет это туманным «хотел увидеть такой ракурс, чтобы ветка закрыла солнце») и тем самым его сломал. Здесь Бэкхён на пол-страницы отвлекается и пускается в рассуждения о том, каким мудаком был его отец и какой дурой (хоть и святой) – мать. Которая искренне считала, что она – не жертва алкоголика-садиста, а верная жена, единственная, кто может помочь справиться своему любимому человеку с ужасной зависимостью. Умирала она всю ночь, пока её сын в соседней комнате прятался от разъярённого отца.

В приёмной семье жизнь резко стало лучше, именно там Бэкхён впервые взял в руки кисть и сейчас, спустя десять лет, отметил это рассказом длиной в страницу о том, как он учился рисовать и как все этому поначалу радовались, а потом (когда художества стали забирать время у учёбы, книг и общения) повели по психологам.

О школе Бён пишет крайне сухо – учился, и даже неплохо, особо ни с кем не общался, хобби не имел. 

«Рисование – это ведь не считается? это тогда было больше на одержимость похоже». 

Чондэ, наливая себе новую кружку чая, мысленно переплавляет эти истории в стройный рассказ о тяжёлом детстве, в котором талантливый ребёнок изливал свои переживания на бумагу. 

Бэкхён с гордостью пишет о победе на школьном конкурсе и с сарказмом – о прекраснейшем событии, которое случилось в его семье спустя полгода после усыновления. Пара, которая его приняла, вдруг обнаружила, что диангоз бесплодия был ошибочным, и Бён поначалу даже сам обрадовался тому, что у него будет сестрёнка. Вот только с её рождением приёмный сын оказался уже и не к месту. 

«но меня кормили, одевали и даже деньги иногда давали, так что не так уж всё и плохо, правда».

За этими строчками Чондэ уже формулирует полные горечи абзацы о разбитых надеждах на хорошую семью, брошенном ребёнке и одиноком детстве.

Одинокое детство, правда, приходится вычеркнуть – в ответ на вопрос о первой дозе Бэкхён начинает длинный рассказ о том, как он, будучи подростком, познакомился с Пак Чанёлем, охеренно крутым, весёлым и – неожиданно – дружелюбным к нему, Бёну. Три страницы он посвящяет описанию мелких моментов вроде того, как Чанёль купил ему первое в его жизни пирожное (приёмные родители были сторонниками нечеловечески здорового питания), научил его компьютерным играм или позвал его в поход на гору. Чондэ совершенно ясно видит здесь, как этот Чанёль забавляется, показывая обездоленному мальчишке невиданный ему раньше мир. Бэкхён, похоже, до сих пор видит в этом искреннюю (а вдобавок – первую в жизни) дружбу и доброту. 

Но спустя ещё несколько абзацев Чондэ чуть не давится чаем посреди рассказа о первой вечеринке в жизни пятнадцатилетнего Бэкхёна. Строчку, гласящую «мы оба напились жутко, и он меня поцеловал» он перечитывает раза четыре, но её смысл от этого не меняется. 

– Ты поаккуратнее, там через пару абзацев уже не только поцелуи будут, – сипло доносится из-за плеча, и Чондэ всё-таки давится очередным горячим глотком. 

– Серьёзно? Ты купил акварель? – тонкая рука хватает краски. – Вернее, спасибо. И у тебя там кот в углу очень намекающе сидит около миски. 

Бэкхён обходит Чондэ, который пытается прокашляться, и с дежурным «можно же?» открывает холодильник. Чондэ кивает, а когда снова приобретает способность дышать, пытается сказать про булочки на полке, но видит в руках у Бэкхёна пучок салата. Который тот ест, словно булочку.

Чондэ списывает это на нарушения питания и молча позволяет ему продолжать. 

– И… Я же могу у тебя рисовать? – Бэкхён спрашивает странно-серьёзно, как будто он собирается не рисовать, а как минимум складировать в этой квартире трупы. 

Чондэ кивает, и Бён, схватив кисти с бумагой, за пару секунд исчезает из кухни.

Кошка получает порцию корма, а её хозяин, едва удержавшись от третьей кружки чая, возвращается к чтению.

Спустя полчаса жизнь Бэкхёна он знает немногим хуже своей собственной. В частности – историю его зависимости. Которая началась Чанёлем, предложившим попробовать травку, и Бёном, поймавшим от этого невероятное вдохновение. Продолжилась Чанёлем, поступившим в университет, и Бэкхёном – не поступившим, но приехавшим в Сеул вместе с ним. И кокаином – всего раз. Но зато таким, что картиной, родившейся в те полчаса, Бэкхён до сих пор гордится. И сокрушается, что не может показать её Чондэ.

Как выясняется – из-за того, что она осталась в квартире Чанёля, который вылетел из университета, спалился перед родителями в своём неподобающем образе жизни, потерял их поддержку, подсел ещё крепче и покатился на дно. Вместе с Бэкхёном, которому наркотики оказались нужны даже больше, чем ему – рисовать он теперь мог только под чем-то. Список перепробованных веществ тянется на три строки (половину из названий Чондэ видит впервые, хоть и излазил интернет вдоль и поперёк), а после вопроса о добыче денег следует уклончивое «мастер на все руки, горло и язык». Смысл доходит до Чондэ только после пары перечитываний, и он немного заторможенно хвалит себя за то, что не налил ещё чая. Давиться им второй раз за утро было бы как-то обидно.

Чондэ напоминает себе, что Бэкхён для него – это материал для книги, рассказчик, подопытный кролик. Абстрагируется. Вдыхает глубже.

И чужие строки, обрывистые, сбивчивые, сплетаются в историю, которая послужит просто великолепной основой для книги. Чондэ всё ещё не придумал ей названия – но уже видит имена глав и подзаголовков. Одну из них, вне сомнений, стоит посвятить Пак Чанёлю – тот за несколько страниц из беспечно-весёлого парня, о котором Бэкхён рассказывал чуть ли не взахлёб, превратился в человека, которого Бён абсолютно серьёзно сравнивает со своим отцом. Сухо и коротко. 

«Беспечность превратила его в монстра», – проплывает подзаголовок в голове у Чондэ. «В пятнадцать он, не задумываясь о последствиях, угощал нелюдимого парня пирожными. В двадцать – избивал его же из-за ревности». В идеале, это стоило бы закончить чем-то вроде «в двадцать один – погиб, легкомысленно отдав свою жизнь наркотикам», но и без того всё выходит на удивление красиво и поучительно.

Чондэ заканчивает чтение, пытается уложить всё это в голове, осмыслить, вплести в канву будущей книги… Непростая жизнь, ужасная любовь, творчество как спасение и вместе с тем – могила.

На этом моменте до Чондэ наконец доходит, почему Бэкхён так странно спрашивал про рисование (выходит, он ведь тем самым спрашивал разрешения закинуться) и, ожидая чего-то сумасшедшего и буйного, бросается в зал. 

Но находит Бёна стоящим на коленях, низко склонившимся над журнальным столиком (лопатки неестественно остро выпирают из-под футболки) и увлечённо ведущим по бумаге кистью. Бэкхён не подаёт никаких признаков опасности, но он явно под метом – взгляд хаотично бегает по листу, до Чондэ доносится несвязное бормотание, и он уверен – если бы приблизился, то увидел бы расширенные на всю радужку зрачки. 

Чондэ, определённо, против того, чтобы в его доме употребляли наркотики. И это нужно будет обговорить отдельно. И что-нибудь решить. 

Но прямо сейчас он крадётся в спальню за фотоаппаратом и надеется, что даже без вспышки (отвлекать Бэкхёна в таком состоянии Чондэ не рискнёт) снимки получатся достаточно качественными.

Фотографии выходят просто отличными – Бён, растрёпанный, худой и бледный, выглядит олицетворением какого-то маниакального вдохновения. Мешать ему Чондэ не собирается, но и оставлять без присмотра не рискует. Так что в итоге притаскивает в зал ноутбук и усаживается на диван, редактировать ответы и писать безымянную ещё книгу. 

Первые три часа проходят, как под копирку – Бэкхён марает бумагу, несколько раз матерится (либо кричит, либо сопит крайне недовольно), сминает её и берётся за следующий лист. Чондэ до жути любопытно, что за картину Бён пытается создать, но он не рискует подойти близко. Только однажды до него долетает разноцветный комок, со злостью брошенный наркоманом, но краски в нём слишком смазались, чтобы можно было хоть что-то разобрать.

Чондэ дописывает введение и принимается за первую главу. Думает, печатает, стирает, вымучивает почти страницу о детских предпосылках к зависимости, как слышит прямо над ухом тихое «смотри сюда».

Бэкхён, с безумным блеском в чёрных глазах, с широкой улыбкой и листом бумаги нависает над диваном. Чондэ отодвигается от Бёна и послушно смотрит… на какое-то месиво из красного, чёрного и синего. Приглядевшись, замечает крапинки жёлтого и линии оранжевого. Но понять, что же тут изображено, это не помогает никак.

Чондэ сразу вспоминается Чеён, бывшая девушка, которая в любой разноцветной кляксе могла найти тонну смысла и художественной ценности. Этот навык ему бы сейчас очень пригодился – говорить Бэкхёну, что он в упор не видит в его рисунке ничего стоящего, уж точно не стоит. Так что Чондэ смотрит. Прищуривается, вглядывается, наклоняет голову и честно пытается найти в хаосе линий что-то знакомое. То ли цветок, то ли облако, то ли вазу, то ли… 

– Лицо? 

Бэкхён кивает раз пять, но Чондэ и так уже понимает, что не ошибся. С бумаги на него, определённо, смотрит чьё-то безумное лицо, сплетённое из пятен и линий. 

– Это… Чанёль? – озвучивает Чондэ следующую догадку и вознаграждается новой порцией кивков. Он лихорадочно вспоминает всё, что Чеён рассказывала ему про живопись, и почти наугад продолжает. – Сюрреализм, да?

Бэкхён внезапно падает на диван (ноутбук при этом чуть не падает на пол) и с серьёзным лицом разглядывает своё творение. 

– Скорее импрессионизм… Но вообще, я ненавижу жанровые ограничения, – Бён морщится и передёргивает плечами. – Все эти идиоты скорее обзовут картину кубизмо-реализмом, чем признают её уникальной.

Бэкхён продолжает сбивчиво говорить о том, как он презирает классификации, а Чондэ тем временем понимает, что он попал. Потому что прямо сейчас перед ним обретает плоть и кровь предупреждение о том, что людей под метом тянет болтать обо всём на свете без остановки и без жалости. 

Впрочем, это ещё можно считать везением. По крайней мере, разговор уж точно лучше, чем «паранойя», «тяга к риску» или «повышенное сексуальное возбуждение». Тем более что беседу можно направить в нужное Чондэ русло, а под наркотиками Бэкхён наверняка будет ещё откровеннее, чем обычно.

– Можно вопрос?

Бён прерывает монолог про дебильность авангардизма и, хлопнув зачем-то в ладоши, отвечает «да».

– Почему ты нарисовал именно Чанёля? И именно так?

– Знаешь историю импрессионизма?

Чондэ, зависнув на пару секунд, качает головой. И пока он пытается понять, возможно ли хоть немного управлять этим разговором, Бэкхён продолжает.

– Я сейчас о том, что импрессионистов было всего шестеро, – он выпускает свой рисунок из рук и тычет в лицо Чондэ шесть пальцев. – Та компания, которая его придумала, самые первые. Все остальные – это уже пост-импрессионисты, нео-импрессионисты, пуантилисты, – Бэкхён путается, но старательно выговаривает слова, – и так далее. Но прям импрессионисты – это только те самые, первые. Понимаешь, о чём я?

Чондэ не понимает, но кивает из осторожности. Бэкхён шумно вздыхает и подбирает с пола потрет.

– Ну вот. С людьми ведь то же самое. В смысле, с чувствами. Любовь – это только самое первое, всё остальное – это уже что-то «пост». Знаешь, сколько у меня было этих «пост»? – он вдруг смеётся, громко, почти истерично. – Но импрессионист-то – только Чанёль. Так что вот он. Во всей красе.

Чондэ не смог бы назвать этот портрет красивым. Ярким, грозным, безумным, хаотичным, но никак не красивым. Впрочем, спорить с Бэкхёном сейчас может быть даже опасно, так что он снова кивает. 

Скоро Чондэ окончательно теряет нить разговора. Бён вдохновённо рассказывает про какие-то ирисы, признаётся в любви говядине, просит включить музыку и тут же об этом забывает, а спустя ещё полчаса болтовни утыкается Чондэ в плечо и, кажется, плачет.

Чондэ из-за всего этого чертовски странно и неуютно, а Бэкхёна ему становится (совсем непрофессионально) жаль. Но пока тот дрожит у него под боком, он по-тихой гуглит, что делать после принятия наркотика, знакомится с понятием отходняка и пытается вспомнить, есть ли дома валерьянка. 

Спустя несколько минут Бэкхён засыпает, а Чондэ, составив целый список препаратов, навещает аптеку.


	3. эйфория

По пробуждении Бэкхён ведёт себя как капризный ребёнок с дефицитом внимания. После трудных переговоров он соглашается выпить немного воды (осушает бутылку), отказывается от таблеток (Чондэ не расстраивается, немного лекарств он заранее добавил в воду), а затем заявляет, что хочет побыть один. С самым серьёзным видом строит на полу гнёздышко из подушек, залезает в него и укрывается с головой.

Чондэ пользуется моментом, чтобы сфотографировать портрет Чанёля (мало ли, что Бён сделает с ним, когда очнётся), а сам отправляется спать. 

Утром Бэкхён становится молчаливым, депрессивным и игнорирующим Чондэ. Полностью. Он не отвечает на вопросы, не прикасается к еде, сидит за столом почти неподвижно и разглядывает собственные руки. 

Чондэ ещё вчера обшарил карманы его куртки, выкинул использованный шприц и обнаружил почти пустой пакетик с метом. Наркотики у Бэкхёна скоро кончатся, так что Чондэ хотел предложить ему эксперимент – попробовать не принимать ничего, сколько сможет, и записывать впечатления в дневник. Но сейчас говорить об этом явно не время. 

Чондэ всё также не решается оставить Бэкхёна одного, так что ноутбук перетаскивается из зала обратно на кухню. Писать, однако, здесь оказывается даже тяжелее, чем обычно. Бён вроде бы и не мешает, сидит себе тихонько, но одно его присутствие нехило так отвлекает. Взгляд Чондэ постоянно сползает с экрана то на грустное лицо, то на изящные руки. Во всём облике Бэкхёна есть что-то неправильное, больное, сломанное – и из-за этого на него постоянно хочется смотреть. Он для этой спокойной квартиры кажется чем-то сродни экзотической зверушке или стихийному бедствию. Редкому, непонятному, неприрученному. 

Чондэ мысленно подбирает ему сотню эпитетов, но ни один не переносит на бумагу. 

А потом Бэкхён резко встаёт, чуть не падает, шипит и уходит в зал. Чондэ не успевает решить, что ему теперь сделать, как тот возвращается – с ежедневником и ручкой. Садится напротив, смотрит на Чондэ с вызовом, открывает ежедневник и начинает писать. 

Так они и сидят – Чондэ пишет о Бэкхёне, пока тот строчит в книжку с таким видом, словно пишет что-то о Чондэ. Притом это «что-то» – явно злое и коварное. Тем не менее, когда он спустя час заваривает чай и предлагает Бэкхёну, тот не отказывается. А спустя ещё пару часов Бён вдруг суёт ему под нос вырванную страницу с нарисованным ручкой портретом самого Чондэ. Очень серьёзного, со сдвинутыми у переносицы бровями и поджатыми губами. 

– Вот так ты выглядишь, когда пишешь, – Бэкхён широко улыбается, и Чондэ не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

– И давай ты прочитаешь всё, что я тут пишу, – Бён кивает на дневник, – только когда я съеду?

Чондэ кивает. Пожалуй, им обоим так будет проще.

Жить с наркоманом оказывается вовсе не так страшно, как Чондэ себе представлял. На следующий день Бэкхён исследует всю квартиру, находит стеллаж с книгами и заявляет, что любит читать. Как выясняется, даже не врёт – до самого вечера валяется за биографиями художников и, к радости Чондэ, постоянно записывает что-то в дневник. Но, к его огорчению, бёновского книголюбия хватает ненадолго – ближе к ночи тот находит пульт от телевизора, и всю квартиру оглашают крики и смех из какого-то шоу. Чондэ это жутко отвлекает, и он почти просит выключить – но видит лицо Бэкхёна, робкую улыбку и любопытство в каждой черте. Понимает вдруг, что тот в принципе вряд ли часто мог смотреть телевизор. И в итоге они оба весь вечер ржут с тупых шуток участников, не менее тупых ситуаций и комментариев друг друга.

Бэкхён кажется совершенно нормальным, и из-за этого Чондэ никак не решается расспросить его о том, как он добывал деньги или можно ли устроить интервью с Пак Чанёлем. 

А ещё они до сих пор не решили, когда Бэкхён покинет эту квартиру. И Чондэ, мысленно матеря самого себя, понимает, что не сможет просто взять и выставить его на улицу в начале декабря.

 

Утром пятого дня Бэкхён вдруг закрывает крышку ноутбука прямо перед носом Чондэ.

– Спрашивай обо всём, о чём ещё хотел, – он нервно стучит пальцами по столу. – Давай уже.

Чондэ глубоко вдыхает, про себя благодаря Бэкхёна, и открывает крышку ноутбука. Список уточняющих вопросов невелик, но действительно важен.

– Давай начнём вот с чего. Знаешь про американский эксперимент с крысами? Когда их сажали в клетку, давали им воду с наркотиком и воду без наркотика…

– И крысы выбирали наркотик, пока не подыхали. Знаю.

Бэкхён произносит это с почти наплевательским равнодушием, и до Чондэ как-то резко доходит, что тот ведь тоже подохнет. Как и крысы. Довольно скоро. А ещё – что Бён прекрасно это понимает и… принимает? В список вопросов добавляется ещё один, пока Чондэ пытается вернуться к теме разговора и отогнать от себя образы мёртвого Бэкхёна. Почему-то осознание того, что этот парень через несколько месяцев буквально сгниёт заживо, острыми иглами отзывается внутри. 

Совершенно непрофессионально.

Чондэ берёт себя в руки.

– Так вот. Исходя из этого эксперимента, главная причина зависимости – стремление к удовольствию, стремление настолько сильное, что перевешивает даже инстинкт самосохранения. Ты согласен с этим?

– А знаешь про другой эксперимент? – Бэкхён наклоняет голову и прикрывает глаза. – Вместо того, чтобы брать одну бедную крысу и запихивать её в пустую клетку, один учёный построил для крыс целый рай. Большую клетку оборудовал, с аттракционами, едой, поселил туда сразу несколько крыс и дал им на выбор воду с героином. Ни одна крыса у него не сторчалась. Короче говоря, даже крысы, если у них всё в порядке с жизнью, не подсаживаются на всякую дрянь. Люди – тем более. Вот что я думаю.

Чондэ перепечатывает его слова, решая обдумать их позже, и движется дальше. 

В клубах Бэкхён подрабатывает с восемнадцати, «и если под экстази – то не так уж и противно».

– Но вообще, я об этом в дневнике писал, так что давай другую тему. Пожалуйста.

Бэкхёну, кажется, в кои-то веки неловко (что уж говорить о Чондэ), так что тот с радостью переходит к вполне нейтральному вопросу.

– Что ты можешь сказать по поводу самой зависимости? Она мешает тебе чувствовать себя собой, или она для тебя – уже часть личности?

Бэкхён опускает голову на руки и глядит на Чондэ, хитро прищурившись. 

– А что насчёт твоих зависимостей? Сигареты там, одиночество, кошка? Они мешают тебе чувствовать себя собой?

– Но это другое.

– Почему же?

– Я не умру из-за любви к кошкам, – спустя секунду Чондэ готов прикусить себе язык, но Бэкхён, кажется, не обращает на резкость внимания. 

– Но ты умрёшь из-за сигарет и недотраха. А я – от мета. Разница не такая уж и большая. Да и если смотреть шире… Мы состоим из зависимостей, разве нет? – Бэкхён приподнимает тёмные брови. – От всего и всех независим разве что какой-нибудь монах-отшельник в горах, хотя… Не, он зависим от своего отшельничества, он же умрёт от инфаркта, если вдруг окажется где-нибудь в центре Сеула. Человек без зависимостей – это труп.

– По твоей логике, я тем больше живой, чем больше от чего-то зависим?

Бэкхён подмигивает.

– Именно. Знаешь, под героином за одну ночь можно прожить, по ощущениям, лет семьдесят. Это на грани передоза, конечно, но… Но сам сравни жизнь монаха и какого-нибудь поэта, который повёрнут на даме сердца. Такое сравнение тебе ведь будет понятнее, чем с наркотой? Ну так вот. Монах за сотню лет не испытает вообще ничего, кроме единения с природой. А поэт повесится в двадцать, но перед этим переживёт кучу чувств, переделает их в стихи и останется героем. Что тебе больше нравится?

– Я… Никогда не думал в таком ключе. Ладно, – Чондэ бросает взгляд на следующие вопросы, но Бэкхён вдруг поворачивает ноутбук к себе.

– Да, я думал завязать, нет, не пытался, пытаться не собираюсь и с Чанёлем я тебя никак не сведу, тебе же лучше, он сейчас реально неадекватный. Всё?

Чондэ кивает, а Бэкхён так же внезапно, как пришёл, вылетает из кухни. Судя по звукам шагов, в зале он останавливается где-то напротив стеллажей. В последнее время Бён действительно часто возился с книгами. 

Только когда хлопает входная дверь, Чондэ вспоминает, что в литературной энциклопедии спрятал одну из заначек. Вспоминает с паникой, окликает Бэкхёна (конечно же, впустую) и бросается в зал. Энциклопедия лежит на диване, рядом с рыжим котом, а на ней покоится записка с неровным почерком.

« _Прости за деньги, но давай это будет благодарностью за то, что я не заставил тебя меня выгонять. И спасибо. Правда. Лучшая неделя за последние три года_ ».

Вместо облегчения Чондэ чувствует страх. За Бэкхёна. И ещё ему почему-то становится совестно.

А ещё он резко вспоминает новые архиважные вопросы, которые ещё не задал, и осознаёт, что неделя знакомства – слишком мало, чтобы писать о человеке книгу, и ещё от Бэкхёна просто необходимо добиться встречи с Пак Чанёлем, чтобы добавить того в повествование. Спустя несколько беспокойных минут всё начинает казаться более чем достаточным оправданием, чтобы найти Бёна. 

Гоняться за ним по улицам – не вариант, он наверняка уже в каких-нибудь закоулках, да и бегать Чондэ никогда не умел. Но зато он умеет думать. Этим он, чёрт возьми, зарабатывает на жизнь.

Денег у Бэкхёна мало. Чондэ не в курсе расценок, но на наркотики хватит вряд ли. Значит, он почти наверняка пошёл на заработки, и…

И об этом он писал в дневнике. 

Чондэ действительно не читал его, так что обилие зарисовок (в частности – его, Чондэ, за работой, готовкой, вместе с кошкой и даже во сне) становится для него неожиданностью. Но он ищет что-нибудь про клубы, экстази, проституцию, и, спустя всего несколько минут, находит. Название. Которое видит впервые в жизни. Но «Эйфорией» уж точно не стали бы называть библиотеку?

Поисковик подсказывает, что он прав. И что этот клуб с весьма сомнительной репутацией расположен не так уж и далеко. И Чондэ поехал бы туда уже сейчас, но на часах всего пять вечера. Да и Бэкхён вряд ли отправился бы в клуб в растянутой футболке и грязных джинсах. Должно быть, деньги как раз и были нужны для того, чтобы привести себя в товарный вид.

Чондэ противно даже думать о том, чем Бэкхён собирался заниматься сегодня вечером, но он ведь писатель, он умеет абстрагироваться. И Бён ему действительно нужен.

К ночи Чондэ успевает изнервничаться, принять душ, поговорить с кошкой и начитаться советов по посещениям клубов. Он действительно ни разу в них не бывал. Тот случай, когда его, студента, пьяным затащили в полный людей и грохота подвал, и он, даже будучи пьяным, сбежал оттуда через полчаса, вряд ли считается. 

Сайты, как сговорившись, вместо правил выживания выдают лишь правила соблазнения девушек. Так что Чондэ напрягает мозги, вспоминает рассказы приятелей и собирается с духом. Самой подходящей одеждой в его шкафу оказываются чёрные джинсы и такая же чёрная майка, но глядя на себя в зеркало, Чондэ даже готов признать, что выглядит неплохо.

Говоря название клуба таксисту, он запинается, а тот усмехается так, что Чондэ становится не по себе. Машина едет предательски быстро, и при одном взгляде на ярко-алую вывеску ему хочется вернуться домой, но он с тайной надеждой на то, что его не пустят, выходит на улицу. 

Чондэ впускают.

Биты, наваливающиеся на мозг с самого входа, поднимают внутри панику. Людей в зале так много, что паника подкрепляется безнадёжностью – даже если Бэкхён здесь, у Чондэ не получится найти его по-быстрому и вернуться домой. Но начинать с чего-то надо, так что он идёт прямо в танцующую толпу и спустя минуту понимает, что это было ошибкой.

Грохот музыки убивает мысли, а людей вокруг действительно много. Девушек, при виде которых Чондэ бы обычно покраснел и отвёл взгляд – но здесь взгляд отводить некуда. Совершенно. Парней, которые с этими девушками чуть ли не трахаются посреди толпы. Очень невовремя вспоминаются слова Бэкхёна про недотрах.

Правдивые, в общем-то, слова.

Чондэ честно пытается сосредоточиться на том, чтобы увидеть где-то знакомое лицо, но взгляд слишком часто цепляется совсем не за лица. Здесь тесно, танцующие то ли специально, то ли случайно трутся телами об чувствующего себя не на той планете Чондэ. Чондэ херово, Чондэ ненавидит подобное состояние, его всегда передёргивало от одного вида людей с затуманенными алкоголем и похотью глазами, но сейчас он слишком быстро даже и без выпивки становится похожим на них. 

Не проходит и десяти минут, как он позорно сбегает из этого ада в туалет. Но вместо спасения находит лишь новый круг. 

Одна из кабинок совершенно недвусмысленно скрипит и раскачивается, а стоны, доносящиеся оттуда, никак не способствуют душевному спокойствию. Чондэ прислоняется к стене, глубоко вдыхает и вытирает вспотевшие ладони о джинсы. В метре от него какой-то парень возится перед зеркалом и матерится себе под нос. Голос звучит знакомо, но Чондэ, в упор смотря на этого парня, его не узнаёт. Только когда тот недовольно шипит, до него доходит.

Худощавый парень в полурастёгнутой рубашке, с выбеленными волосами и подводкой на глазах – это и есть Бэкхён. Пока Чондэ собирает мозги в кучку, чтобы выдать приветственную речь, тот, морщась, проглатывает какую-то таблетку. Судя по расширенным зрачкам – уже не первую. Улыбается собственному отражению, а затем замечает в зеркале и Чондэ. В почти комичном удивлении открывает рот и машет рукой, приветствуя. 

– Вот так встреча, – Бён улыбается распухшими губами. Кабинка рядом будто назло начинает раскачиваться быстрее, а чьи-то блядские стоны Чондэ уже готов заткнуть кулаком. – О! 

Бэкхён приближается к нему вплотную, и Чондэ отшатывается к двери, но его цепко хватают за руку.

– У меня есть идея. Тебе не кажется, что ты не можешь написать свою крутую книгу о наркотиках, если даже не пробовал ни разу? – Бэкхён часто дышит и явно плохо соображает, доставая откуда-то ещё таблетку. Маленькую, круглую и по-милому розовую. – Тебе от этого ничего не будет, поверь, правда, просто станешь поадекватнее хоть ненадолго. Давай!

Бэкхён продолжает по-маньячьи улыбаться, раскрывая губы Чондэ пальцами и запихивая таблетку ему в рот. У Чондэ от этих прикосновений ток идёт по нервным окончаниям, и прежде чем он вообще хоть что-то осознает, понимает, что проглотил.

Он проглотил эту чёртову таблетку.

Логика и прочитанные когда-то буклеты подсказывают, что это было экстази. Перед глазами проносятся строки об эмпатии, эйфории, возбуждении и открытости. Но у него вроде ещё должно быть минут десять до того, как тормоза сорвёт. Схватить Бэкхёна, выбраться на улицу, вызвать такси… Не так уж и сложно, правда ведь?

– Ты ведь за мной вернулся, да-а? – Бён тянет это почти умоляюще и придвигается ещё ближе.

Чондэ готов поклясться, что кожей чувствует его дыхание.

– А я ведь в кои-то веки попытался сделать что-то хорошее, – Бэкхён на секунду перестаёт улыбаться. – Ты ведь меня бы не выгнал, может, ещё и помочь бы попытался. Насквозь хороший. 

– Ошибаешься, – Чондэ отодвигается вбок по стене, пробираясь к выходу (парочка в кабинке явно не намерена останавливаться, так что даже в зале лучше, чем здесь), но Бэкхён снова вцепляется в рукав. А затем вдруг падает на пол. Чондэ на миг перестаёт дышать – вдруг у того передоз? – но спустя секунду слышит ржач.

– Ошибаюсь… Я… – Бён сгибается на полу, давлясь почти судорожным смехом. – И что же в тебе такого нехорошего? 

То ли это самовнушение, то ли Чондэ и вправду ощущает, как по венам растекается жар – но чем бы это ни было, ему нужно отсюда выбираться. Он опускается на корточки, хватает Бэкхёна под локти и пытается поднять, но тот от этого смеётся ещё сильнее. 

– Да даже сейчас… – он переводит дыхание и поднимает взгляд на Чондэ. – Ты понимаешь, что пытаешься вытащить ебанутого наркомана, который сам сюда пришёл? И что тебя об этом никто не просил?

Чондэ глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться. 

Бесполезно.

Какое-то болезненное возбуждение только нарастает, пока Бэкхён повисает у него в руках в новом приступе смеха. Он чертовски худой, а его кожа почти обжигает жаром. Чондэ обхватывает его, чтобы поднять, и Бён вдруг перестаёт смеяться. 

– Ты очень красивый, – выдыхает он прямо ему в лицо, – я не говорил?

– Ты рисовал, – пытается ответить Чондэ, но в итоге запинается, пугаясь собственного – непривычно низкого – голоса.

Всё плохо, очень плохо, а ещё он совершенно невовремя понимает, что ему вообще-то нравится вот так вот держать Бэкхёна, глаза в глаза, так близко, чтобы дыхание смешивалось.

Чондэ списывает это на наркотик и продвигается к выходу, но ловит знакомый взгляд с хитрым прищуром. Он никогда не предвещал ничего хорошего – после него Бён или говорил нечто остро-странное, или начинал рисовать линолеум, или пытался танцевать.

Сейчас он вдруг перестаёт висеть в руках покорным мешком и неожиданно сильно толкает Чондэ к стене. Он едва успевает удивиться, как тот смотрит ещё безумнее и улыбается. 

Девушка из кабинки срывается на крик, к нему примешиваются чьи-то низкие стоны, и Чондэ впервые в жизни понимает, что способен на убийство. Он в жизни не был настолько возбуждён, и он в жизни не подумал бы, что может оказаться в чёртовом туалете с действительно ебанутым наркоманом.

Бэкхён, даже с крашеными волосами и подводкой на глазах, совершенно не похож на девушку. Но Чондэ сейчас почему-то совершенно на это наплевать. Бён, кажется, читает мысли, потому и улыбается коварно, обводя ладонями его грудь и плечи.

Чондэ от этих прикосновений кидает в жар и дрожь одновременно. Дыхание сбивается, а когда Бэкхён переходит на живот и оттягивает ремень, и вовсе летит куда-то к чертям. Чондэ действительно не хватает воздуха, а мир вокруг словно становится ярче. Он честно пытается удержать в разуме остатки здравомыслия, что-то про такси и телефон, но все рассуждения жаром выбивает из головы, когда чужие пальцы, горячие и дьявольски ловкие, расстёгивают джинсы.

Чондэ не может вообще ничего, только вжиматься в стену, теряясь в ощущениях и обрывках мыслей. Когда Бэкхён опускается на колени, его в последний раз простреливает осознанием того, что именно сейчас происходит. И насколько дерьмово ему будет потом. 

Но сейчас, когда каждое прикосновение чёртовых пальцев искрами отдается в нервах, это осознание просто сжигается.

Бэкхён прекрасно знает, что сделать, чтобы Чондэ оказался на грани смерти – и делает. Обхватывает его член ладонью, и Чондэ от одного только этого едва выдыхает сквозь зубы. Он больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы Бён продолжил, хоть как-то, и самого себя за это ненавидит.

Бэкхён посылает Чондэ ещё одну полуулыбку, до незаконного пошло облизывает губы… И спустя минуту Чондэ становится глубоко похер на будущее, совесть и моральные принципы. Ему горячо и влажно, удовольствие острыми иглами бьёт по нервам, а сердце заходится так, словно он пробежал марафон. Бён не читает мысли Чондэ, он их предугадывает, двигается плавно, но быстро, и языком почти доводит его до помешательства.

Чондэ, под кайфом, в грязном туалете отсасывает парень, которого он знает неделю.

И это лучшее, что случалось с ним за всю грёбаную жизнь.

Он кончает быстрее, чем когда-либо, а Бэкхён, сплюнув на пол, вытирает губы ладонью. У Чондэ дрожат руки, пока он застёгивает джинсы, а в голове гонгом бьётся одна-единственная мысль. Только что здесь произошёл самый настоящий пиздец. Абсолютный и тотальный. Это немного отрезвляет, и он даже вспоминает о том, что хотел выбраться отсюда. Бэкхён всё такой же невменяемый, приваливается к нему и шепчет, какой Чондэ хороший, добрый, замечательный, пока тот пытается собрать себя как здравомыслящую личность и попасть по кнопке с номером такси.

Бэкхёна через клуб он тащит чуть ли не на себе, уже сидя в машине понимает, что забыл застегнуть ремень, а до квартиры добирается скорее благодаря какому-то инстинкту, чем памяти. Раза с пятого попадает ключом в скважину, отлепляет от себя Бёна и запирается в ванной.

Холодный душ помогает слегка прочистить мозги, но легче от этого не становится. Скорее наоборот. 

К счастью, когда он возвращается в зал, Бэкхён уже спит, свернувшись на диване калачиком. Чондэ понятия не имеет, что делать дальше. Он просто надеется, что Бён принял слишком много, чтобы что-то вспомнить на утро.

Залезая под одеяло, Чондэ готов молиться о том, чтобы он тоже ни черта не вспомнил.


	4. ломка

Заснуть не получается. В венах всё также кипит жар, а в голове теснятся совершенно неуместные мысли. Чондэ мучается почти час, ворочаясь на кровати и избивая подушку от избытка энергии, прежде чем решает отвлечься.

Бэкхён исписал где-то треть ежедневника своим неровным, неправильным, но по-своему изящным почерком. Он, кажется, записывал сюда всё, что приходило в голову – начиная тем, что «этот Чондэ слишком смешной для писателя», заканчивая перечислением всех тех вещей, на которые, по его мнению, похожи трещины потолка. 

Спустя пару страниц, после заголовка «тебе может пригодиться», идут обрывки из бёновской жизни. Он описывает свои галлюцинации под коксом, улыбку Чанёля («вряд ли он ещё хоть раз так улыбнётся, так что пусть она хотя бы здесь останется») и клубы, в которых работал, признаётся одновременно в вере в бога и в ненависти к нему. Но ближе к концу всё больше заметок оказывается посвящено Чондэ.

Спустя несколько страниц ему становится вконец неловко читать о том, какой он добрый, хороший и расчудесный. Куча зарисовок с ним же ещё больше усугубляют ситуацию. 

Чондэ всю эту неделю едва держался на грани профессиональной отстранённости (или хотя бы пытался). Для Бэкхёна каких-то границ, кажется, вообще не существует. Он начинает с того, что Чондэ «смешной», а заканчивает путанными рассуждениями о том, что импрессионистская хронология – полное дерьмо, и (почему бы и нет) пост-импрессионист (при условии исключительности) может быть (если сильно захотеть) таким же крутым, как свои предшественники. Чондэ старательно делает вид, что не понимает, к чему всё это было написано и что значит. Чондэ с детства старательный, очень, так что к исходу ночи почти убеждает в этом даже себя.

Он засыпает с дневником в руках, а просыпается с жуткой жаждой и глухой болью в затылке. С десяток блаженных секунд просто пялится в потолок, пытаясь вспомнить, почему на нём майка и джинсы.

Вспоминает.

Чондэ краснеет, как какая-то школьница, и хочет или заснуть обратно, или чтобы потолок (ну не зря же на нём столько трещин) сейчас обрушился прямо на него. Однако дичайшее желание выпить воды пересиливает суицидальные наклонности, и Чондэ, проклиная всё на свете, плетётся на кухню. 

За столом уже сидит Бэкхён, и Чондэ при виде его худой спины отшатывается назад, бьётся об косяк и чуть не выходит из кухни, но сухость во рту, глотке и, кажется, даже внутренностях гонит вперёд, к бутылке с водой.

В голове мелькает мысль о том, что «ну нахрена его было спасать, иначе ведь и правда было бы проще», и к жажде Чондэ примешивается отвратительное ощущение себя полнейшим мудаком.

Почти минуту он не может ничего, кроме как пить, много, жадно и чуть не давясь. Но даже так Чондэ спиной ощущает взгляд Бэкхёна. И осушает бутыль до дна просто потому, что каждый глоток – это лишняя секунда, в которую он может не оборачиваться к нему. 

Не оборачиваясь, он ставит чайник, нарезает хлеб, и молчание на кухне становится почти физически давящим. Чондэ понимает, что взрослые сознательные люди не должны убегать от неудобных тем, но вместо того, чтобы сказать хоть слово, резко решает помыть нож. Раковина ведь тоже стоит напротив стола, к ней можно подойти вроде как по делу и делать вид, что Бёна в комнате нет, и проблем нет, и вообще, что может быть важнее чистой посуды.

– Я, честно говоря, не всё помню… – разбивает тишину Бэкхён, а Чондэ роняет нож в раковину. – Но это же не глюки были, да? Ты вот прям в этой одежде, и я, туалет, и…

– Нет, – Чондэ оставляет чёртов нож в раковине, собирается с духом и оборачивается. – Не глюки.

Бэкхён сидит, опустив голову, заламывает пальцы и честно пытается выглядеть виноватым. Вот только старательно подавляемая усмешка на блядски розовых губах портит всё впечатление. 

– И… Раз я тебе ещё вроде нужен, может, мы просто продолжим? – Бэкхён поднимает голову, и Чондэ опускает взгляд. – Ну, тип, взрослые люди и всё такое. Под кайфом и не такое бывает.

Мысль кажется самой здравой из всех возможных, и Чондэ кивает (выдавливать из себя слова оказывается сложнее, чем когда-либо). Вернуть ситуацию к состоянию нормальной сейчас важнее всех планетарных проблем, так что он не откладывает дело в долгий ящик, впервые в жизни забывает про чай и садится за стол. Ноутбук включается самые долгие две минуты в его жизни, пока Чондэ сидит под насмешливо-виноватым взглядом Бёна и лихорадочно придумывает вопросы. Бэкхён ведь действительно ответил почти на всё перед тем, как сбежал.

Но, к счастью, его ответы и подсказывают новую тему. Чондэ прочищает горло и, сосредоточенно глядя в экран ноутбука, начинает. 

– Ты говорил, что думал о том, чтобы завязать, но даже не пытался. Почему?

– Почему думал или почему не пытался? 

Чондэ решает, что весь разговор пялиться в ноутбук – не выход, берёт себя в руки и смотрит на Бэкхёна.

Ошибка.

Тот сидит точно так же, как кучу раз до этого – едва заметно улыбается, оперевшись на руки, и смотрит с лёгким вызовом. Вот только у Чондэ после этой ночи в голове что-то перещёлкнулось. И глядеть на Бэкхёна спокойно, без навязчивых мыслей и абсолютно лишних образов перед глазами уже не получается. 

Чондэ выдерживает секунды две и снова утыкается в ноутбук. Даже печатать начинает.

– И то, и другое.

Бэкхён шумно вздыхает, как он делает всегда перед тем, как сказать что-то важное. Что-то такое, после чего у Чондэ первая реакция – «что за херня», а вторая – лежать и обдумывать его слова по полночи. 

– Ну, тут всё довольно банально, если честно. От наркотиков же умирают. Я этого видел предостаточно. И… Может, я и не особо хочу жить, но умирать-то хочу ещё меньше. К тому же… – Бён берёт паузу, а Чондэ, чтобы её заполнить, печатает в документе случайный набор букв. – Вот у меня нет вообще никаких поводов на что-то надеяться, но почему-то я на всё ещё надеюсь. Понимаешь? Я буду подыхать, вернее, уже подыхаю, но всё равно постоянно жду, что вот сейчас случится какая-то магическая херовина, и мои картины начнут покупать, или кто-то из родственников обо мне вспомнит, или что они наконец умрут и я получу какое-нибудь наследство, или что-то подобное. И знаю же, что такого не случится, не со мной, и от этого ещё обиднее, но… Но надеюсь. И из этой тупой надежды надеюсь прожить как можно дольше, потому что… Ну мало ли. А вдруг. 

Чондэ едва успевает перепечатывать его слова и клацаньем клавиш отлично заполняет пустоту в паузах Бэкхёна. Определённо, отныне – никакого диктофона, только ноутбук, за которым можно отлично спрятаться.

– Ну, и… Как я уже сказал, это всё безнадёжно. Совсем, – в голосе Бэкхёна слышится нескрываемая горечь. – И на кой чёрт мне лишать себя того последнего, что делает меня живым? Чтобы на десяток лет дольше отсасывать в туалетах и рисовать никому не нужную херню? 

Чондэ кусает губы и понимает, что ему хочется его переубедить. Что его рисунки – не херня, что всё и всегда исправимо, что Чондэ за одну неделю стало на него не наплевать и что он, блять, хочет помочь.

– Ещё вопросы? 

– А что, если бы у тебя появилась какая-то реалистичная надежда?

– То есть? – Бэкхён наклоняет голову и смотрит с тем-самым-прищуром.

– То есть… – ночью идея казалась великолепной, но под солнечным светом и бёновским взглядом тянет на какую-то сомнительную мечту. – Когда книга с твоим именем и историей будет издана, ты станешь известен. К этому времени можно было бы приурочить выставку, я знаю людей, которые с этим помогут, да и издательству это наверняка покажется крутой рекламной стратегией, и… И короче, твои дела наверняка пойдут в гору.

– Если доживу, – усмехается Бэкхён. Но усмешка непривычно быстро пропадает, Бён опускает взгляд, закусывает губу и, определённо, задумывается.

– И книгу тогда можно было бы превратить в эдакую историю преодоления.

– Это сложно, – произносит Бён севшим голосом. – Завязать. Видел когда-нибудь ломку? 

– Нет, – Чондэ собирается с духом. – Но её описания истории бы тоже пригодились. 

– Хочешь, чтобы я остался здесь? 

– А ты согласен?

Кажется, Чондэ впервые в жизни видит, что Бэкхён чего-то боится. 

– Да, – звучит не особо уверенно, и он повторяет громче. – Да. Если всё действительно будет так круто, как ты расписываешь, то… Я хочу это увидеть. Почему нет, в конце-то концов, – с каждым новым словом Чондэ всё больше кажется, что Бэкхён пытается убедить в первую очередь себя. – Терять мне в любом случае нечего, ведь так?

Сидеть с Бэкхёном один на один слишком тяжело и напряжённо, так что Чондэ как можно быстрее (судя по бёновской ухмылочке – слишком быстро) смывается из кухни и уже наедине с собой гуглит, а как, собственно, наркоманы слезают со своей зависимости. Сайты реабилитационных центров он пропускает сразу – во имя литературы ему нужно будет самому всё увидеть и записать.

Кальций, витамины, успокоительные, много воды, тонна терпения и мотивации. Первые три пункта Чондэ покупает в ближайшей аптеке, с последними двумя надеется на собственные силы. План действий кажется предельно простым – жить и не принимать. До конца своих дней. 

На совести Чондэ – слежка за ближайшей парой месяцев.

Всё становится почти как раньше. Бэкхён продолжает рисовать и вести дневник, слишком громко смотрит телевизор и слишком странно смотрит на Чондэ. Тот тем временем таскается за ним с ноутбуком и печатает вот уже третью главу. Чёртово «почти» выражается лишь в том, что после того проклятого клуба напряжение между ними ещё чуть-чуть и начнёт вырабатывать ток. Хотя, может, так кажется только Чондэ – Бён всё так же смеётся по поводу и без, говорит всякие странные вещи и болтает ни о чём. Чондэ даже отвечает, и чаще всего – в тему, но его не покидает ощущение фальши. Словно они оба старательно разыгрывают нормальное общение. Слишком уж старательно, даже по меркам Чондэ.

Проблемы начинаются на четвёртый день.

Чондэ прочитал не меньше сотни страниц про синдром отмены (слово «ломка» он не произносил даже мысленно – слишком уж жёстким оно казалось), и он прекрасно понимает, что потухший взгляд и игнор утром – это начало того самого синдрома.

Чондэ готов к суицидальным наклонностям (должны проявиться через пару дней), так что при первой возможности прячет все ножи (а подумав – и вилки), проверяет, надёжно ли закрыты окна, и не расстаётся с единственными ключами от двери.

Чондэ готов к усталости, так что не мешает Бэкхёну трупом валяться на диване.

Чондэ готов к отсутствию аппетита, так что со стойкостью спартанца пытается уговорить Бэкхёна что-нибудь съесть.

Чондэ готов к раздражительности, так что не обижается, когда Бэкхён в ответ кроет его матом.

Чондэ оказывается не готов к полузадушенным крикам из-за стенки, когда Бёну начинают сниться кошмары. Чондэ понятия не имеет, как можно успокоить его, когда тот дрожащими руками до боли вцепляется в плечи и несёт какой-то бред про монстров. 

Чондэ не может сосредоточиться на написании книги, когда Бэкхён сидит на полу, закутавшись в одеяло, раскачивается и смотрит в одну точку несколько часов подряд.

С каждым часом Чондэ всё больше кажется, что всё идёт совсем не так, как должно. И что закончится это чем-то ужасным. Он пускается в новый рейд по интернету, пытаясь найти ещё больше про синдром отмены, но всё, что находится, он читал уже по десять раз. В чём им вроде бы повезло (если верить сайтам) – так это в наркотике, метамфетамин не должен вызывать сильной физической зависимости. Но спустя минуту из зала доносится действительно пугающий крик, и Чондэ понимает, что Бэкхён явно употреблял слишком уж яркий букет самых разных веществ.

Бён лежит на линолеуме в какой-то неестественно изломанной позе, царапает пол ногтями и судорожно дергается. Спустя всего несколько секунд сворачивается в клубок, бьётся и хрипит.

Чондэ чувствует себя полным ублюдком, когда делает фотографии.

Бэкхёна ломает (никаким другим словом это не назовёшь) часа два, не меньше. Чондэ тем временем сидит напротив, едва удерживается от того, чтобы не вызвать скорую, и смотрит на то, как Бэкхёна крутит и выворачивает. Эти образы грозятся навсегда отпечататься в памяти. 

Когда Бёну наконец становится лучше, он расслабляется и начинает нормально дышать, то Чондэ даже надеется, что худшее позади. Но как только Бэкхён снова обретает способность разговаривать, он просит льда. 

Чондэ только на полпути к холодильнику понимает, что Бён имел в виду вовсе не тот лёд, который добавляют в чай. 

Он просит и умоляет срывающимся шёпотом, пока Чондэ помогает ему перебраться на диван. Шёпот скоро перерастает в истеричный крик, хриплый и злой, а Чондэ в ответ только и может, что повторять, как мантру – «скоро станет легче».

Бэкхён не верит.

Он просит, угрожает, требует, предлагает за дозу что угодно и как угодно, плачет и кричит. Чондэ впервые осознаёт, что если его книга хоть одного человека отвратит от такого исхода, то он смело сможет сказать, что прожил не зря. 

Бэкхён цепляется за его рубашку влажными от пота руками, смотрит прямо в глаза и тихо (а оттого – ещё более пугающе) говорит, что если Чондэ не позволит ему ещё хоть раз почувствовать жизнь, то он сам себя убьёт.

Слабые успокоительные, кажется, не помогают совсем, а сильными Чондэ боится навредить. Всю ночь он не отходит от Бэкхёна, который к утру даже пытается драться. Чондэ в своей жизни дрался от силы раза три, но скрутить Бёна, болезненно худого, и вернуть его на диван оказывается легче, чем заварить чай. 

Влить этот чай в Бэкхёна утром становится невыполнимой миссией.

Так продолжается два невыносимых дня, а под конец третьего Чондэ не выдерживает и заваливается спать. Просыпается лишь в середине четвёртого, и от непривычной тишины в квартире на миг становится страшно, но Бэкхён находится в зале. Спящий. 

Во сне Бён выглядит ирреально, по-детски безмятежным. При взгляде на него вот такого, завёрнутого в одеяло и обнимающего подушку, Чондэ ни за что бы не подумал, что это он же трёхэтажно матерится и из-за желания закинуться угрожает, стелется и прогибается под кого угодно.

В прямом, блять, смысле. 

Бэкхён создан из контрастов, и это цепляет не хуже наркоты.

Он просыпается следующим утром, выпивает литр воды за раз, съедает огромную яичницу и даже пытается улыбнуться на вопрос о том, стало ли ему легче. 

Чондэ уже успел рассказать о своём проекте редактору (который пришёл в восторг) и даже, набравшись храбрости, поведал эту историю (не всю, конечно) Чеён. Официально они «расстались друзьями» (на деле – Чеён медленно, но верно отдалилась от такого скучного Чондэ и почти безболезненно поставила его перед фактом расставания), но звонить ей было как-то неловко. Однако необходимо – она, со своими связями среди кругов искусства, могла бы помочь с организацией выставки. 

Фотографии чанёлевского портрета хватило, чтобы Чеён впечатлилась и пообещала сделать всё возможное. 

Всё это Чондэ в красках рассказывает Бэкхёну, надеясь оживить его полумёртвую веру в светлое будущее. Это даже получается – Бён выглядит таким измотанным, словно по нему проехались танками, но улыбается по-прежнему ярко. 

Мрачнеет только чтобы напомнить – львиная часть его картин в доме у Пак Чанёля. И с неожиданным упорством настаивает на том, что он сам за ними поедет.

Чондэ не собирается отпускать Бэкхёна одного к тому самому человеку, синяки от которого его так впечатлили в их первую с Бёном встречу. Но тот угрюмо качает головой в ответ на все аргументы Чондэ, а спустя несколько минут буквально взрывается.

– Чанёль – моя проблема! – он резко вскакивает со стула и почти кричит. – И хотя бы её я должен решить сам.

Чондэ прикусывает губу, понимая, что не сможет переспорить. Они сходятся на том, что Бэкхён оставит адрес квартиры, уйдёт завтра утром и вернётся не позже вечера. Он кажется напуганным, но решительным, и Чондэ чувствует за него какую-то неуместную гордость. 

Когда дверь квартиры закрывается за его спиной, к ней прибавляется беспокойство. Чондэ пытается убедить себя в том, что всё пройдёт нормально.

Бэкхён не возвращается ни вечером, ни ночью, ни на следующее утро.


	5. передозировка

У Чондэ есть решительность, листочек с адресом и надежда на лучшее. Даже ему кажется, что этого мало, но когда Бэкхён не возвращается к полудню, он прекращает курить, наворачивать круги по квартире и убеждать кота в том, что всё будет хорошо. Потому что даже кот уже смотрит на него с таким видом, словно думает, что если Чондэ ничего не сделает, то хорошо ничего и не будет.

Таксист довозит его до мрачного вида многоэтажки в окружении столь же унылых домов. Ничего необычного, ничего выдающегося, ничего красивого. От одного их вида настроение сереет, и Чондэ ловит себя на мысли о том, что такому, как Бэкхён, здесь не место. Совсем нет.

Но прямо сейчас он чертовски надеется, что Бэкхён именно здесь, в обозначенной квартире, живой, здоровый и по какой-нибудь смешной причине не вернувшийся вовремя.

Чондэ знает о Пак Чанёле не так уж и много, но достаточно, чтобы понимать – смешны тут только его надежды. На миг мелькает мысль – может, вызвать полицию?

Но тогда за наркотики заберут и Бэкхёна, так что Чондэ эту мысль отбрасывает.

Он набирает на домофоне номер нужной квартиры и почти минуту слушает гудки. Беспокойство растёт прямо пропорционально их количеству, и скоро Чондэ просто вырубает звонок. Однако войти в подъезд всё ещё надо, так что он вызывает первое попавшееся жилище, говорит какой-то бабушке, что почтальон, и морщится от писка открытой двери. 

Необходимая квартира обретается на третьем этаже. Чёрная, металлическая и вполне обычная дверь для Чондэ выглядит входом в ад. Он нажимает на звонок, по ощущениям, не меньше часа (в реальности – минут пять), но ничего, конечно же, не происходит. Чондэ пинает дверь, ещё раз думает о полиции, дёргает её на себя…

И чуть не падает, потому что дверь оказывается не заперта.

Спустя секунду он снова пытается не упасть, на этот раз – из-за вида Бэкхёна, сидящего (или, скорее, лежащего), оперевшись о стену. Тишину этой квартиры разрывает только его шумное дыхание, хриплое и срывающееся. Глаза закрыты, из одежды на нём – какие-то огромные жёлтые шорты (смешные, подумал бы Чондэ в любой другой ситуации), а по бледной коже тянутся новые цепочки синяков и кровоподтёков. 

Чондэ несколько адски долгих мгновений просто стоит и пялится на него, пытаясь понять, что ему делать. Что он вообще может сделать.

К счастью, в голове всплывают прочитанные когда-то статьи о передозировке. Чондэ клянет себя за то, что читал невнимательно, и, стараясь не думать о том, кто ещё может быть внутри, заходит в квартиру. 

В конце концов, будь кто-то в сознании – наверняка уже стоял бы на пороге.

Вблизи Бэкхён выглядит ещё хуже – контраст между красными щеками и синими губами действительно пугает, Бён никак не реагирует на обращения, а от прикосновения к руке дергается, словно от удара током.

Чондэ едва не вздрагивает, почувствовав под пальцами обжигающе-горячую кожу.

В голове царит мешанина из самых разных рекомендаций, и Чондэ выбирает то, что точно подходит к ситуации – для начала, ледяной душ. Ванная находится быстро (и только сейчас Чондэ замечает, насколько же здесь грязно).

Бэкхён в его руках висит горячим и липким мешком, невнятно бормочущим что-то и немилосердно дрожащим. Он вряд ли осознаёт происходящее, но как только попадает под холодные струи, буквально воет. Чондэ приходится держать его у стены одной рукой, пока второй он роется в контактах и пытается понять, кому сейчас вообще может позвонить. Кому-то, кто не сдаст их в полицию, не станет истерить и слишком много спрашивать, желательно – с машиной, чтобы увезти (Чондэ надеется) находящиеся здесь картины.

Чеён приезжает быстро, но до этого он успевает привести Бэкхёна в подобие сознания (он повторяет, как заведённый, что-то про дверь, звонок и страх, но хотя бы дышит ровнее), увидеть в зале целые кипы рисунков (реже – холстов) и парня, валяющегося посреди всего этого с окровавленным виском. Осколки вазы вокруг подсказывают, почему Бэкхён говорил о ней по десять раз в минуту, а в грубоватых чертах парня вполне узнаваем Чанёль с первого бёновского портрета. Ещё дышащий, но, судя по язвам и тёмно-синим венам на руках – ненадолго.

Чондэ признаётся сам себе, что ему совершено его не жаль. 

Пока Чеён, кажущаяся в своей красоте и правильности почти неуместной на фоне грязи и шприцов, сортирует рисунки, Чондэ сидит с Бэкхёном и пытается помочь ему удержаться в реальности. Говорит пустые, но оптимистичные слова, слушает сбивчивые рассказы, и не даёт разбить себе голову о кафель, когда Бён вдруг начинает винить себя за что-то.

Сложив в одну мозаику обрывки его рассказов, Чондэ понимает, что Бэкхён вовсе не хотел колоться («но я слабо сопротивлялся, если честно»), что ему адски стыдно и что это он каким-то чудом открыл дверь. А перед этим – врезал по Чанёлю вазой, которую до этого кучу раз рисовал. 

Когда Бён, всё такой же горячий, судорожно обнимает Чондэ, он в ответ только поглаживает его по спине, словно ребёнка, и повторяет бред о том, что всё хорошо. 

Бэкхён спускается по лестнице, повиснув на Чондэ, а Чеён, которую едва видно из-за кипы рисунков, не устаёт шумно удивляться. Ведь как мог такой хороший и тихий Чондэ попасть в подобную историю, она от него такого не ожидала, совсем не ожидала.

Чондэ даже льстит её реакция, но ещё он понимает, что по уши сыт всем этим дерьмом. 

Совесть не позволяет просто так оставить человека валяться где-то в глубине многоэтажки (пусть даже он того заслуживает), так что Чондэ уже в машине вызывает скорую. А в следующую минуту – гуглит реаблитационные центры, потому что Бэкхён на его плече, кажется, опять начинает терять сознание. 

Чондэ почти жалеет о том, что он когда-то решил написать о наркомании. Но понимает, что, даже дай ему кто-то выбор – он выбрал бы это снова. Последний месяц был ярче, чем двадцать четыре года до этого, и…

« _–… я тем больше живой, чем больше от чего-то зависим?_

 _– Именно_ ».

Единственным, кто хоть как-то подходил под определение зависимости, был Бэкхён (к чертям экстази, вот к нему Чондэ уже сотню раз поклялся больше никогда не прикасаться). Как минимум, без Бёна уже было бы банально скучно.

Чондэ морщится от того, насколько сильно тот к нему цепляется, и откладывает эти размышления в долгий ящик.

Учитывая, к чему они могли привести – в очень долгий ящик. Как можно более. 

Но книга, выстраданная настолько, будет просто обязана стать бестселлером. Иначе Чондэ и сам готов послать к чертям всю эту жизнь.


	6. реабилитация

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> по сути дела, это и "передоз" - одна цельная глава, но я разбила её на две, чтоб были красивые пафосные названия
> 
> "реабилитация" была написана одновременно со всей остальной историей, но я долгое время считала эту концовку слишком флаффной, чтобы выкладывать
> 
> в общем-то, я и сейчас так считаю, но это всё-таки часть сюжета, и раз уж кто-то дочитал аж досюда, то ему она явно будет интересна, и в конце-то концов, пусть счастье героев будет не только у меня в голове, но и у вас

В квартире Чондэ поит Бэкхёна водой и целым набором таблеток. Того тошнит, шатает, и вообще, он сейчас больше похож на мёртвого, чем на живого, но жить будет. Об этом говорят сайты, Чеён и здравый смысл. Всё, что только можно, уже было описано и сфотографировано, так что уже через час Чондэ сдаёт его в реабилитационный центр. Он понятия не имеет, что ответить на вопросы о родственниках, дилерах и о том, а кто он, собственно, такой, так что в итоге представляется всего лишь сердобольным прохожим, который увидел, что человеку плохо. Эту легенду расшатывает Бэкхён, когда плачет, отказывается уходить от Чондэ и даже пытается сопротивляться, но врач заверяет, что всё будет в порядке, и благодарит за бдительность. 

Чондэ сегодня просто невероятно добрый и бдительный гражданин, так что оставляет свои контакты и просит сообщать ему о состоянии Бэкхёна. 

Врач хитро улыбается, и Чондэ понимает, что звучит совсем неправдоподобно, но все делают вид, что поверили, и он возвращается домой.

Чеён вынесла из дома почти сорок картин, и в кои-то веки Чондэ полностью разделяет её восхищение искусством. Картины Бёна похожи на него самого – такие же яркие, контрастные и неправильно-гармоничные. Здесь какие-то люди (слишком часто – Чанёль), дома, монстры и городские пейзажи. Понять, что изображено на некоторых рисунках, в принципе невозможно – но Чеён носится с этими разводами, как с золотом, фотографирует их и рассылает каким-то ценителям, параллельно с этим восхищаясь «шедевральным изображением внутренней борьбы», «портретом человеческой души» и «атмосферой ада». 

Зная её энергию, за выставку Чондэ не беспокоится. Его дело – книга. 

Он закупается едой (тратя почти все оставшиеся деньги), почти не выходит из дома и проводит целые дни за ноутбуком. Вместо изначального замысла, общего анализа наркоманов, их причин и мыслей, получается скорее биография одного конкретного человека, которую Чондэ иногда всё же разбавляет размышлениями и статистикой.

Реабилитация Бэкхёна обещает быть успешной, редактор устаёт от всё новых и новых глав, которыми его заваливает Чондэ, и уже через два месяца книга готова к печати.

Придумать название оказывается сложнее, чем написать три сотни страниц, и Чондэ уже сам готов чем-нибудь закинуться в поисках вдохновения, но решение приходит за очередной чашкой чая. Если точнее, то когда он кидает в зелёный чай кубики льда. Точно такие, за какими он понёсся, когда Бэкхён умолял о новой дозе.

«Подо льдом» появляется в книжных одновременно с анонсом авторской выставки «художника, открывающего новую страницу в живописи» и – Чондэ отдельно попросил об этой строчке – «не вписывающегося в жанровые рамки».

Бэкхёна он забирает из клиники на следующий день. На нём в кои-то веки чистая одежда, на коже нет никаких синяков, а черты лица перестали быть болезненно-острыми. Чондэ, определённо, нравятся эти изменения. Бён же всю дорогу до дома (и почти час после) кроет матом клинику, сотрудников и их методы лечения. Но в середине своего монолога вдруг останавливается, кусает губы, молчит с десяток секунд и говорит почти смущённое «спасибо». 

Чондэ от одного этого слова теряется больше, чем растерялся бы от большой и красивой благодарственной речи, и в ответ выдавливает до неуместного вежливое «пожалуйста».

Он до самого вечера пытается выбрать подходящий момент, чтобы дать ему газетную вырезку о смерти Пак Чанёля, захлебнувшегося рвотой ещё до приезда врачей. Журналист использовал это как прекрасный случай для устрашения молодых умов, так что заметка оказалась богата на подробности и нравоучения. 

Вставлять её посреди, несомненно, важного разговора о планах на будущее и (не менее важной) пустой болтовни как-то слишком уж неуместно. В итоге её Бён находит сам, когда роется в книгах (в десятый раз извиняясь за то, что украл отсюда деньги).

Чондэ понимает, что в жизни не видел Бэкхёна таким серьёзным, как когда он читает маленькую вырезку. Чондэ боится слёз, или истерики, или даже требования дозы – но Бён, помолчав пару минут, лишь просит выкинуть эту заметку в мусорку. 

Выставку они посещают на следующий день, и Чеён с гордостью показывает ему стройные ряды картин, их названия (придуманные лично ей) и водит между десятков людей. Бэкхён уже через десять минут вдруг просит её остановиться, благодарит за всё и почти умоляет Чондэ свалить отсюда побыстрее.

Свой побег он, покрасневший, объясняет (внезапно) смущением, и Чондэ еле удерживается от довольно язвительного комментария. Он в принципе удивлён тем, что Бэкхёна хоть что-то способно смутить (особенно если вспомнить ночь в клубе, которая не шла из головы и прочих частей тела Чондэ все три месяца), но Бён в очередной раз читает его мысли.

– Картины – это другое… – он запинается, – это всё равно как если бы там мои мозги под увеличительным стеклом рассматривали. Вернее, душу, мозгов в моих рисунках не особо много. 

Чондэ смущает его ещё больше, когда заваливает насквозь восхищёнными рецензиями. Чеён, проникнувшаяся книгой, превзошла саму себя в красивых рассуждениях и эпитетах, а судя по столь же восхваляющим статьям остальных – провела немалую агитацию.

Бэкхён становится действительно известен, а когда его картину впервые приобретает какой-то коллекционер, Чондэ покупает маленький торт. 

По идее, Бён живёт у него временно, но о сроках переезда ни один из них так и не заговаривает. 

Скоро Бэкхён пробует рисовать (целый набор красок, кистей и холстов Чондэ купил заранее), и этот процесс явно даётся ему тяжело. По крайней мере, ничего похожего на ту лёгкость и скорость, с которыми он пачкал листы под метом, больше нет. Есть сосредоточенность, искусанные губы и поток ругательств. А первую свою картину – психоделичный пейзаж, который Бэкхён, по его словам, рассматривал в клинике целыми днями – он рвёт на кусочки (несмотря на все протесты Чондэ).

Но вот маниакальная тяга к художествам остаётся, так что для обрывков скоро приходится покупать отдельный мусорный мешок. Остаётся и дневник, в котором Бён часто что-то строчит, остаётся и чертовски напрягающая привычка облизывать губы, и тяга к внезапным объятиям, и хитро прищуренные глаза. Всё это понемногу выводит из себя, и то ли Чондэ кажется, то ли Бэкхён его на что-то провоцирует, но в итоге всё кончается тем, что он решается прочесть его дневник. 

Чондэ чувствует себя пятилеткой, который подглядывает за чем-то нехорошим, но любопытство пересиливает, стоит ему только начать читать. Новые страницы – это, в основном, или зарисовки, или коротенькие заметки в стиле «цветущая вишня, парк, не забыть», но скоро взгляд натыкается на крайне многообещающую строчку. 

«Это стоило бы сказать лично, но я трус». 

Совершенно нехорошее предчувствие застревает где-то в горле и мешает дышать. 

Но понемногу отпускает, когда Чондэ читает целый абзац, в котором Бэкхён не жалеет слов на уничижение себя и восхваление своего спасителя. Спасителю уже даже кажется, что всё ограничится более развёрнутым вариантом давнишнего «спасибо», но затем Бён переходит к более изощрённому самооскорблению. С каждой новой строкой о том, насколько грязным он себя ощущает и как себя за это ненавидит, Чондэ всё больше хочется каким-нибудь магическим образом взять своё видение Бэкхёна – талантливого, светлого, упорного – и вложить всё это в голову самого Бэкхёна, который считает себя чем-то средним между шлюхой и потенциальным суицидником. 

Чондэ перелистывает страницу и почти сразу об этом жалеет. К изображениям себя в бёновском исполнении он уже привык, но никогда раньше он не заключал его улыбающийся портрет в по-девчачьи милое сердечко. Чондэ даже почти ржёт, но скоро своим смехом давится.

«я даже его жизнь не смог не испоганить своей тупой влюблённостью».

У Чондэ было действительно много времени, чтобы всё проанализировать и разложить по местам, и он даже смирился с тем, что в клубе ему всё настолько понравилось не только (и не сколько) из-за экстази, но всё же настолько прямое признание – это немного слишком.

Всё становится вконец пиздецово на строчке, гласящей: «Чондэ, я в курсе, что ты сейчас всё это читаешь». 

В завершение Бэкхён предлагает ему просто выселить его к Чеён, которая уже согласилась помочь, и подождать, пока Бён не найдёт себе квартиру.

Чондэ на миг представляет себе такое развитие событий и понимает, что нет. Потому что ему действительно сложно представить свою квартиру без Бэкхёна в нем. Потому что одна мысль об утре без его заспанного лица и язвительных комментариев на чондэвскую косорукость кажется каким-то серым.

Потому что, блять, он ему нравится.

И, определённо, им стоит уже обо всём этом поговорить.

Чондэ опускает взгляд, чтобы прочитать последнюю строчку.

«… и в тысячный раз спасибо, правда».


	7. (зависимость)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а это было написано где-то месяц спустя после "реабилитации", но тоже часть истории, так что тоже пусть будет.
> 
> ибо я не хочу сдавать егэ, я хочу писать ангстовых чанбэков  
> _________________________  
> так забавно читать это примечание на тот момент, когда я заливаю эту работу на ао3 (где-то... год спустя после написания?)
> 
> в общем, теперь понятно, как давно что-то пошло не так и меня потянуло на ангстовых чанбэков
> 
> а вместо подготовки я в итоге, по большей части, писала фемслэш (но экзамены сдала, если что, и сейчас вот думаю уже о второй сессии)

Бэкхён пьян, Чанёль – тем более.

У его губ привкус чего-то кислого, сам поцелуй – до жесткого напористый, а во взгляде Чанёля сквозит что-то такое, отчего у Бёна жар по венам и мороз по коже, но он цепляется за чужие плечи и пытается сохранить хотя бы остатки мыслей.

Он правда не помнит, как они оказались в этой комнате, он пропустил тот момент, когда Чанёль вдруг прижал его к стене, не понимает, почему у того такой взгляд, но всё тело сковывает страхом, волнением и желанием. Чанёль шарит руками по его спине и сжимает бёдра, часто дышит, крадёт дыхание Бэкхёна с его губ и вжимает в обои всем своим телом. Сильным, горячим и обожаемым Бёном телом.

Он в свои пятнадцать успел возненавидеть собственный разум за навязчивые сны с Чанёлем, с его чёртовыми руками, глазами, губами, с хриплым голосом и мягкими волосами. 

Со статусом друга. Очень безнадёжным статусом. 

Но прямо сейчас это от его прикосновений всё внутри плавится в нездоровом предвкушении. Происходящее слишком круто, чтобы быть реальностью, в голове даже мелькает мысль, что, может, ему что-то подмешали и он теперь ловит глюки – но Чанёль вдруг прикусывает его губу, и по нервам идёт слишком реальная боль, смешанная с возбуждением. 

Бэкхён худой, даже костлявый, и когда Чанёль толкает его куда-то в сторону дивана, у него получается только запнуться о собственную ногу и довольно глупо упасть на кожаную обивку. 

Бэкхён пьян, но не настолько, чтобы в груди не забился испуг.

Который легко гасится новыми поцелуями. Неловкими, влажными, действительно пьяными, но спустя минуту Бён готов продать душу, лишь бы они не заканчивались. Чанёль, навалившийся сверху, наверняка выпил много, слишком много – в трезвом состоянии он уж точно не стал бы творить подобного – но в его движениях нет ни капли сбивчивости или неуверенности. Он подминает Бэкхёна под себя, стягивает с него футболку, и тот теряется в чужом жаре, в ладонях, ведущих по животу и ниже. 

Бэкхён возбуждён, и Чанёль, судя по ухмылке (немного пугающей), отлично чувствует это сквозь грубую ткань джинсов.

Спустя секунду его руки переворачивают Бёна, и тот утыкается носом в подушки. 

Страх сбивает желание и волной мурашек прокатывается по телу. Чанёль вдавливает его в диван, и Бэкхён начинает чувствовать, что ему не хватает воздуха. Он хотел этого, давно и надёжно, но сейчас что-то внутри готово сорваться от непривычной близости, от жара чужого тела и силы, с которой Бён ничего не может сделать. Чанёль шепчет до испуга простое «хочу тебя», и у Бэкхёна внутри что-то выстреливает таким страхом, с которым он раньше сталкивался только в детстве, под диваном, в шкафу, везде, где он мог спрятаться от пьяного отца.

Бэкхён пытается слезть с дивана и с дрожью понимает, что не может. Чанёль хрипло шепчет ему на ухо что-то несвязное, одной рукой обхватывает его за шею, а второй расстёгивает ему джинсы. 

– Подожд… – широкая ладонь перемещается с шеи ко рту, и у Бэкхёна не выходит договорить.

Он испуган, действительно испуган, и когда ему в бедро недвусмысленно упирается чужой стояк, наконец начинает всерьёз пытаться вырваться, но Чанёль сильнее (и, кажется, куда более жесток, но об этом Бён старается не думать).

Единственная мысль, которая не даёт укусить его руку и заорать на весь дом – Чанёль ведь тогда наверняка оставит его. Бросит. Кинет. В жизни больше не подойдёт, и уж тем более – не прижмёт к стене. 

Бэкхёну страшно от горячих ладоней на своей пояснице, но он вдруг понимает, что готов терпеть. Потому что остаться без Чанёля он боится гораздо больше, чем быть с ним здесь и сейчас.

Если закрыть глаза и вспомнить все свои мечты, сны и фантазии – то должно же стать гораздо легче, верно?

Но легче не становится, а когда Чанёль стягивает с него футболку и прижимает к себе, кожа к коже, Бэкхёна начинает откровенно колотить. Он в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько жалким, и тот факт, что ему дико страшно именно из-за Чанёля, делает всё ещё хуже.

Чанёль – это шутки, игры и разговоры обо всём на свете, Чанёль – это вдохновение, радость и жизнь.

Но прямо сейчас он – жестокая несдержанность, алкоголь и синяки, которые уже начинают чернеть на коже. 

Чанёль проводит ладонями от шеи Бэкхёна к бёдрам, а тот не может дышать, весь сжавшийся, и пытается хотя бы не дрожать так сильно. 

(но, зажмурившийся, готов почти ко всему, потому что без Чанёля будет ещё хуже, не сейчас – так много-много раз потом).

Однако, когда тот отстраняется и начинает стаскивать с него джинсы, Бэкхён чувствует, как в глазах собирается что-то мокрое и солёное. Он закусывает губу, пытаясь сдержать настолько неуместный всхлип, но у него не получается даже этого.

Чанёль вдруг замирает, а Бён утыкается лицом в подушку, проклиная себя за трусость. Он пытается контролировать дыхание, вдох-выдох-вдох, но скоро тишину комнаты разрывает ещё одним всхлипом, судорожным и жалким.

– Блять… – удивлённо-сокрушённо слышится из-за спины, а затем диван резко пружинит.

Чанёль уходит.

Бэкхён лежит, не двигаясь, ещё почти минуту, а потом его ожидаемо прорывает. Он плачет так, как не плакал очень давно, до позорного громко, кусая собственные руки в попытках задавить всхлипы и ненавидя себя с каждой секундой всё больше и больше.

У него впервые в жизни появился шанс на Чанёля, именно такой шанс, о котором он и думать-то смел только за наглухо закрытыми дверями.

И он проебал его из-за собственной нерешительности. 

От этого хочется то ли вскрыться, то ли выбежать за дверь, вернуть Чанёля и сделать всё, что тот только прикажет, но Бэкхён лишь сидит на диване, обняв собственные колени, и раскачивается в такт всхлипам. 

Снизу доносятся звуки от вечеринки, музыка, чей-то особенно громкий смех.

Бэкхён понимает, что это, возможно, последний вечер, когда Чанёль впустил его в свой дом, и от этого хочется выть.

Выходить к людям сейчас смерти подобно, возвращаться в пустую квартиру не хочется совсем, а внутри ещё бьётся надежда на то, что всё это было каким-то недоразумением, и с утра всё будет ну хотя бы как раньше. 

 

– Эй… – от знакомого баса под ухом Бэкхён открывает глаза. – У меня пиздецки болит голова, и я вечер не сказать чтобы прекрасно помню, но, кажется, мне охереть как нужно просить прощения, да?

Чанёль присаживается на корточки около дивана, в глазах – сожаление (и, кажется, даже стыд), он нервно закусывает губу и смотрит на Бёна почти умоляюще.

– У меня что-то будто перемкнуло, я… – Чанёль зарывается руками в собственные волосы и вздыхает, набирая в лёгкие воздуха. – Я же не идиот, честно, и я давно видел все эти твои взгляды, и понятия не имел, что с этим делать, потому что посылать тебя было как-то жаль, но блять не оставлять же всё как есть, а потом… Помнишь, мы как-то рубились в приставки до ночи и ты остался спать у меня?

Бэкхён помнит, он помнит всё, что связано с Чанёлем, до самых мелочей, и кивает, чувствуя, что начинает краснеть.

– Короче, ты стонал моё имя. Очень… так… – Чанёль снова замолкает, и Бён невероятно благодарен ему за то, что именно он всё это говорит.

У него бы в жизни духу не хватило на подобные слова.

– В общем, что с тобой делать, я в тот момент очень ярко понял, потому что у меня на одни только стоны до этого даже из-за порнухи не вставал. И из-за этого всё стало ещё хуже, потому что ну блять как… – Чанёль закрывает лицо руками, и Бэкхён едва сдерживает ухмылочку, потому что тот тоже краснеет. Ощутимо так. Смущённо. – Как перевести отношения на другой уровень – вот что было нихера не ясно. И я сейчас почти процитировал какой-то сериал, но пожалуйста, сделай вид, что этого не было. И… Пожалуйста. Скажи, что я вчера ничего не испортил. 

Беспокойство в чужом голосе перекрывает все прочие эмоции, от смысла сказанных слов Бэкхёну хочется орать, прыгать и смеяться одновременно, а весь вчерашний вечер кажется и вправду одним большим недоразумением. Чанёль смотрит виновато, как нашкодивший щенок, и Бён, поддаваясь порыву чувств, лезет его обнимать.

От какой-то детской наивности и прямоты поступка становится стыдно уже спустя секунду, и Бэкхён даже думает отстраниться, но Чанёль уже и сам прижимает его к себе. 

Бён улыбается так, что щёки скоро начинают болеть, но не улыбаться, когда Чанёль гладит по спине, просто не получается.

А ещё Бэкхён хочет рисовать. Что-то яркое и светлое, как этот момент, настолько же смущённое и честное. Бэкхён ещё не знает, что именно, но руки так и чешутся взять кисть. 

 

Во рту царит пустыня, язык сухой, словно наждак, и как только Бэкхён разлепляет глаза, он почти инстинктивно пытается слезть с кровати в направлении кухни. Но с кровати он, путаясь в одеяле, падает на пол, а от ломоты во всём теле хочется свернуться в клубок и тихонечко завыть. 

Бэкхён лежит на полу, стараясь не шевелиться, хрипло дышит и пытается вспомнить, какого чёрта у него всё болит. 

Не проходит и минуты, как он всё-таки сворачивается в клубок, но уже от стыда, и стонет в кулак. Вечер начинался прекрасно – Чанёль играл на гитаре, Бэкхён его рисовал (или хотя бы пытался), а потом Чанёль достал какую-то херню, которую нужно было курить, и потом… Потом Бён помнил жар, смущение, поцелуи и прикосновения. Много прикосновений. Почти как на пьяной вечеринке год назад, но вот только в этот раз Бэкхён даже не пытался что-то остановить.

Затем было больно, стыдно, а в горле у него до сих пор хрипит из-за криков (остаётся лишь радоваться тому, что Чанёль не видел слёз), и Бён мысленно клянётся в жизни больше не пробовать подобной химии. 

Он пропускает тот момент, когда рядом кто-то появляется, но скоро его уже перекладывают в кровать и заворачивают в одеяло.

Чанёль обнимает его, почти заботливо прижимая к себе, и Бэкхён закрывает глаза. Думать о чём-то не хочется, тепло рук успокаивает, ему тепло и уютно, а ночь отсюда видится чем-то чуждым и… не таким. Не таким, каким всё могло и должно было быть. 

Но ещё будет, Бэкхён уверен. 

Он утыкается носом в чужую руку и, несмотря на жажду, проваливается в сон. 

Он слишком устал, чтобы делать хоть что-то.

 

Чанёль выполняет все желания родителей – отлично сдаёт экзамены, поступает в университет, находит квартиру и готовится к переезду.

К счастью, его родители не знают, что Бэкхёна он забирает с собой. 

Тот даже документы никуда не подавал, денег на учёбу не было бы в любом случае, но зато у него есть мечта. Большой город – это большие возможности, и по ночам Бэкхён мечтает о признании, о том, как его нарекут талантом и будут любоваться его картинами. 

Бён любит рисовать, краски давно уже стали самым верным способом выражения чувств, и при взгляде на стопку ярких картин Бэкхён неизменно удивляется тому, как много среди них светлых. Радостных. 

С Чанёлем всё всегда живо, цепляюще, немного на грани, и Бён не уверен, что без него смог бы хоть что-то нарисовать.

– Никогда не понимал, как в тебе помещается столько всего, – говорит Чанёль, когда Бэкхён показывает ему кучу рисунков одного и того же букета. На цветы, правда, похожа всего пара изображений, все остальные бёновская фантазия превратила в сплетения чего-то совершенно иного.

Бэкхён в ответ только и может, что пожать плечами. Он тоже не понимает. Но чувства и образы так и рвутся изнутри, а желание как можно точнее передать их на бумаге начинает напоминать одержимость.

 

Бэкхён смотрит на переплетения красок, складывающиеся в городской пейзаж, и понимает, что впервые в жизни написал именно то, что хотел. В точности. До последней эмоции и мысли. 

Радость от этого отягощает только боль в голове и тошнота у горла. 

Кто-то из чанёлевых друзей притащил вчера кокс, и Бэкхён не смог побороть любопытства. Что было потом, представлялось довольно смутно, но зато перед ним была картина. Синяки и боль в теле подсказывали, что Чанёль тоже пробовал. И что кокаин нехило возбуждает.

Уже сейчас Бён чувствовал тягу попробовать порошка ещё раз, даже не ради фейерверков в голове и лёгкости в теле, а ради чего-то подобного этому пейзажу. Вне сомнений, лучше было бы взяться за кисти и пробовать рисовать вот так самому, без всякой химии, но Бэкхёну слишком хорошо знакомо отчаяние после десятков неудачных попыток и самоненависть, когда самые простые вещи выходят криво и неправильно.

А здесь – совершенство. Готовое. Лёгкое. 

Пока Чанёль мается на учёбе, Бэкхён гуглит всё о кокаине. Морщится от кучи формул, чувствует смешанную с презрением жалость от фотографий наркоманов, но внимательно вчитывается в механизм действия и привыкания. 

Судя по всему, ещё пару-тройку раз он может закинуться безо всяких последствий.

Большего Бэкхёну и не надо – он будет рисовать, и если все картины выйдут настолько же удачными, то на этот раз его точно допустят к выставкам. Чанёль вряд ли будет против. А его друг наверняка может достать ещё. 

Рисование – это всё, что Бэкхён умеет, и всё, что он только хочет уметь.

 

Всё катится вниз неожиданно быстро.

Бэкхён стоит, облокотившись о холодный кафель, и смотрит на своё отражение. 

Тот парень сказал, что он смазливый. 

Сам Бэкхён видит в зеркале только усталость, спутанные волосы, нездоровую бледность и слишком тёмную линию рта. Губы болят и ноют, от денег в кармане тянет проблеваться, а Бён чувствует себя каким-то ходячим куском дерьма и отчаяния. Здесь он не нужен никому, а его картины – тем более. Исключение – Чанёль, но его не было дома уже вторую неделю. Деньги кончились ещё на первую, еда – три дня назад, о красках Бэкхён даже мечтать не смел.

Мечтать с забитым экстази мозгом оказалось куда проще. С наркотиками вообще всегда и всё было проще. Легче. Почти что весело. И воспоминания на следующий день почти не преследовали, можно было даже представить, что ничего из этого никогда не было, что всё прекрасно и замечательно.

Бэкхён нащупывает в кармане ещё одну таблетку и глотает её, закрывая глаза. 

Хочется плакать, снова, но Бён не позволяет океану из злости и боли выплеснуться наружу. Только бьёт в стену сжатыми в кулаки ладонями, но тут же шипит, чувствуя, как струйка крови течёт по костяшкам. Он сам загнал себя в эти клубы, однако ему не под силу отсюда выбраться. Бэкхён может только рисовать, терпеть и надеяться, но всего этого слишком мало, чтобы выжить.

Впрочем, Бён уже не уверен, что доживёт хотя бы до двадцати пяти. 

Ещё меньше он уверен в том, что действительно этого хочет.

У него остаётся дорога ещё ниже, свалка из образов внутри и желание вырвать из себя как можно большее их количество. Пока он ещё может, пока руки не слишком трясутся, а глаза неплохо видят.

Чанёль уже уходил, и он наверняка скоро вернётся, угрюмый, но с деньгами, обдолбанный Бэкхён расскажет ему всё, что происходило, потом будет его злость, бёнов страх, синяки на весь следующий месяц, и так по кругу до тех пор, пока Бэкхён наконец не расшибётся об это дно.

Экстази рисует перед глазами бензиновые разводы, которые Бён когда-то принимал за искусство. 

С наркотиками в крови разлагаться не так уж и тяжело.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пиши я этих ченбэков сейчас, история наверняка была бы другой (больше драмы, выше рейтинг, всё такое), но я рада тому, что эта работа в итоге вышла такой... невинной? ну, если сравнивать с большей частью других моих работ по эксо. и я люблю этих ченбэков. очень.
> 
>  
> 
> моя группа: https://vk.com/public168948998


End file.
